Joshua Black and the Beginning of the Wizarding War
by Doctor Auditore
Summary: Well, it's the sixth year for Josh Black at Hogwarts, and a War has begun, but Josh doesn't want to be apart of it. He wants to step aside. He doesn't want to get his loved ones hurt anymore. But isn't that what war is? Josh has much to learn about war. One cannot stay by the sidelines and hope their loved ones won't get hurt.
1. Chapter 1

**a/n: WELCOME, WELCOME, WELCOME TO THE PREMIERE OF JOSHUA BLACK'S SIXTH YEAR OF HOGWARTS. This is what you guys have been waiting for and here it is. I hope you guys enjoy. Reviews?**

Chapter 1: Times Have Changed

It was dark. Someone was holding onto each of his arms, a tight grip, leading him somewhere. He couldn't see anything. He was blindfolded. The last thing he remembered was that he was in Diagon Alley, looking over his wand shop, making sure everything was ready for the new wave of the First years that would be attending Hogwarts that year, but not just for students, but others who felt they would need a second wand as War had once again, begun.

They arrived in a firey explosion, destroying his shop. Death Eaters. They were quick and took him hostage and now they're taking him to who knows where. He heard whispers and growls, shouting voices. He heard a door open, and was violently dragged into the room. He was thrown onto the stone floor, pain soaring through his hands and knees. The doors closed again, showing him that the men who brought him, were gone. He reached up to the blindfold and tore it off his eyes, quickly glancing around. He was in a dark room, an empty stone cellar.

"Welcome, Mr. Ollivander," someone spoke, appearing out of the shadows and black smoke. Ollivander began to quiver in fright as the Dark Lord strolled over to him, fiddling with his wand. Ollivander cowered as Voldemort began to walk around the old man. "You and I both know that my wand and young Harry's, have twin cores, thus rendering a prior incantatum effect. Tell me, how can I get past this so that I can kill Harry Potter?"

Ollivander looked down, daring not to look into the eyes of the Dark Lord. He gulped. "Wand making isn't a simple magic, milord. There are some aspects that we wandmakers still have yet to understand."

"Are you telling me that there isn't any way to get passed the magic of the twin cores?" Voldemort said with a sneer.

Ollivander kept his head low, afraid to look up at the Dark Lord. "I am not entirely sure," he answered. "Maybe you could possibly use another wand. A different core wand. I believe something like that could work. Twin Cores work agaisnt one another, as wands with different cores would not."

Voldemort nodded. "Alright then," he replied, and turned began to leave.

"Are you going to kill me?" Ollivander asked out loud.

The Dark Lord turned his head. "Not yet, Mr. Ollivander," he answered. "You will still be useful for me as I have more things, information, that I need from you." And with that, the Dark Lord took his leave. Ollivander slowly stood to his feet, walked over to the end of the room, sliding down to the floor against the wall. He curled up and began to cry, fearing for his life. There was only one hope to get out of this alive and he hoped that this hope would soon be ready to take on this new world.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was nearly nine o'clock at night in the beginning of August. He sat down on a bench staring straight ahead at the house that sat in front of him. It was an ordinary one story light blue house with white window seals and blue shudders. The inside of the house was dark as none of the lights were on. This meant no one was inside the house at the moment, plus the driveway was void of any car.

Cyrus sat straight up as he waited patiently for the occupants to come home. He was in no hurry. He had plenty of time. He looked down at his dark robes, smoothing them out. They were new, and this was the first day he was wearing them, and on his first mission engine puttered. Cyrus looked up to see a car pulling into the driveway of the house. He smiled. Cyrus watched as a laughed couple exited the car and stumbled their way into the house. Lights turned on. Cyrus took that as his cue and stood to his feet. He began to sneakily make his way towards the lightened house.

He ducked under a window, looking inside. There was a middle-age man prancing around with his wife, smiling and laughing. Cyrus smiled to himself, knowing how he was about to wipe those smiles off of their faces. Cyrus moved away from the window and made his way to the back of the house, towards the back door. He pulled out his wand, using it to unlock the backdoor. He quietly opened the door and snuck inside, quietly closing the door. He quietly moved through the kitchen and into a hallway. A light shined through a doorway and Cyrus could hear distinct conversation and giggles.

"I really do have to be up early, hun," Cyrus heard as he moved closer to the doorway. It was a woman's voice.

"Oh come on," said the middle-aged man. "Just stay up a little longer. It's our Anniversary, remember!"

"Our anniversary was yesterday, which you forgot," the woman replied with a giggle. Cyrus peaked through the door way seeing the couple holding one another, swaying to some soft music. Cyrus raised his wand.

"I didn't mean to forget," the man replied, holding his wife close. He nuzzled her neck when suddenly, his wife went limp. He quickly caught her before she fell to the floor. Confused about what happened, he picked her up, as his heart beat began to rise. "Honey?" he said as he looked at his wife's face. It was expressionless and her eyes were closed. "Honey!? Babe, wake up!" he cried in confusion as he slowly laid her down on the floor. "Honey," he cried in horror. "What happened? Honey, wake up!" He cried and cried, but she was not responding.

Cyrus decided to make himself known, entering the den room. "Hello there, John Anderson!" he grinned.

John looked up at Cyrus, squinting at him. "You?" he said, his eyes full of tears and horror. "What did you do to her?"

"Oh don't worry, you're going to join her," Cyrus replied raising his wand which glowed green. "Don't worry, Joshua sends his regards." John's eyes widened in horror as he was struck in the chest by the killing curse, falling down to the floor in a pile of heap. Cyrus smiled evilly, leaving moments later.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was midnight as Albus Dumbledore sat at his desk, staring at what he believed was the Resurrection Stone, yet it was also a Ring that he believed belonged to Marvolo Gaunt; a relative of Tom Riddle. His grandfather to be exact. Though as Dumbledore stare into the ring, it began to call to him. It was speaking to him. It was telling him how he could see his parents again, and more importantly his late sister, Arianna. He continued to stare at the ring. He shouldn't do it. No, he won't do it. He stood up from his desk, moving away from the ring. He can't do it. Nothing ever really brings back the dead, except for the Resurrection Stone, and that was in his possession. But the stone didn't really bring back the dead, right? There was only one way to find out.

Before he knew it, Dumbledore turned back towards the Ring and picking it up. He needed to know. He had to tell her things, things he held in for so long. Dumbledore smile as placed the ring on his right index finger. Suddenly, there was a burst of black magic energy coming from the ring. Dumbledore growled in horror and pain as his finger began to burn. He shuddered in pain as he fell to his knees. He reached over to pull off the ring. Once he did so, the magical energy went back into the ring and everything stopped, except the pain that was in his finger that was slowly beginning to spread. He breathed heavily, tossing the ring onto the table, getting into his chair. He was hurting and needed some help. There was only one person he could trust. He raised his wand, producing his phoenix shaped patronus out of his room. He waited nearly a painful hour when Professor Snape entered the office.

"Headmaster," he greeted, walking over to Dumbledore. "How can I be of service - " He saw Dumbledore's hand, where the index finger was blackened. "What have you done!?" He rushed over to the desk to examine the hand. He pulled out his wand, waving it over Dumbledore's hand. "Your hand has become cursed, Headmaster!"

"I'm sorry," Dumbledore apologized as he suddenly felt tired. "I couldn't resist." He then went on to explain to Snape all about the Resurrection Stone. Snape nodded, continuing to examine the dark magic that was in his finger, that began to spread to his hand. Snape told him to wait there as he went to go mix a potion. Two hours later, Snape appeared with a goblet of potion.

"Drink this!" Snape ordered. Dumbledore took the potion and drank it. He waved his wand over Dumbledore's hand which now had become blackened and burnt. "The potion will contain the curse and keep it from spreading, but it is not going to last. This is powerful dark magic," Snape explained.

"How long do I have?" Dumbledore asked.

"At least a year," Snape replied, looking solemn as ever.

"That should be enough time."

"Enough time for what?" Snape incredulously asked.

"To tell Harry everything I know about Voldemort," Dumbledore answered with a sigh. "I need to show him the memories I've collected, and the theories I have predicted about the Dark Lord and his dark magic. I believe he is going against nature with his dark Magic and Harry must know."

"Is this about the how the Dark Lord won't easily be killed," Snape said. Dumbledore nodded. "The horcruxes?" Dumbledore nodded again, and nodded towards the ring on the table. Snape walked over to the Ring on the table, waving his wand over it. "This is a horcrux?" he asked.

"It is indeed," Dumbledore replied, staring at the black stone. He had one horcrux in his possession, thanks to the wits of Joshua Black. He could feel the dark magic from it, but it was also the Resurrection Stone, and he couldn't help but try to use it. Now he must suffer the consequences. There was another thing his must do, and that was to destroy this Horcrux.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He was running as fast as he could. He pushed through the crowd in the dark alley trying to get away. Sweat ran down his face as he turned into another crowded Alley full of witches and wizards, breathing heavily. "Get back here you squint!" someone shouted behind him. He didn't stop at all, he just kept running. He turned again only to run into a tall person and knocked back into the ground. He looked up to see a tall sixteen year old smirking down on him.

"Can't get away from us squint," the teenager said, bending down and picking him up by his shirt. There were shouts and calls. He looked back to see two other teenagers catch up.

"There you are," one of them said, walking forward and grabbing onto his shoulder. "Shawn Spencer. You're almost a tough man to catch." Shawn looked up at his captor and gulped. "You know, it's not nice to pull down someone's pants in front of a girl-"

"It was just a joke," Shawn blurted out.

"Hmm, yeah," the teen said, glancing at the other two teen boys. "Corner, Goldstein, what should we do with Spencer?" Corner and Goldstein smiled at one another.

"How about we take him to that new joke shop," Corner suggested. "I bet they have plenty of stuff to use on our young friend here."

"Yeah, I like that idea!" Goldstein agreed. "Let's do that, Boot!"

Boot grinned evilly and nodded. "Alright," he said, gripping onto Shaun. "Let's do it." He grabbed Shaun and the two turned around and began to head back towards Diagon Alley, with Goldstein and Corner following. They turned a corner, but stopped in their tracks when they noticed someone leaning against a pillar.

"Hey guys," he said, slicing an apple he had with a knife and eating it slice by slice. "Whatcha got there?" he asked, looking at the trio of Ravenclaws holding onto Shaun who was smiling in relief.

"Black!" Corner exclaimed his eyes wide, starting to feel nervous as well as did Boot and Goldstein. "How are you?" he asked.

"Corner, Goldstein, Boot," Josh said, leaning off the pillar and tossing away his apple. He took a step forward. "I'm doing pretty good, considering a war has begun. So," he began, rubbing his hands together. "What are you doing with my little friend there?" The three ravenclaws shared a nervous glance.

"Oh, we were just going to lead him back to Diagon Alley!" Goldstein answered. Corner and Boot eagerly nodded.

"Yeah, he was lost," Boot replied. "We were just trying to help him!" Corner nodded in agreement.

"Is that so?" Josh asked. "Shaun? Is this true?"

Shaun shrugged Boot off and took a step towards Josh. He looked up at the three Ravenclaws, who all looked a bit nervous. He smirked. "It's alright Josh," Shaun answered. "I was a little lost. Luckily these three fine Ravenclaws found me and were willing to show me back to Diagon Alley." Josh nodded in understanding.

"Alright good," He said, moving forward. "Thanks fellas, but I'm sure i can take it from here. You are dismissed." The Ravenclaws each shared a glance. Boot and Goldstein looked nervous, while Corner was vexed, slightly glaring at Shaun. "Gentlemen, I said you can go." The Three Ravenclaw boys shared another glance and walked away, leaving the two Gryffindors alone. "Alright there?' Josh asked.

Shaun nodded. "Yeah, thanks to you," he spoke, looking around the dingy alley that he just now realized was a bit dark. He shuddered. "We should get out of here."

Josh nodded in agreement. "Follow me," he said turning around. Shaun glanced around and quickly followed after him. Moments later, the duo were back in the busy walkways of Diagon Alley. "What are you doing here in Diagon Alley all by yourself?" Josh asked.

Shaun shrugged. "Me dad got tied up talking to an Auror," he began to explain. "He was very curious about the inner workings of being a magical police inspector. They were talking for so long I got bored. Notice Boot talking to a pretty girl and decided to embarrass him. He and his friends chased me and here were are." Josh nodded. "What are you doing here?"

"Just grabbing a few things before I head to the Ministry," Josh answered with a shrug.

"Why are you going to the Ministry?" Shaun curiously asked.

"Oh, well, you remember my little field trip last term?" Josh told Shaun who nodded, remembering last term when Josh, Draco Malfoy, and Rina Emrys decided to escaped the clutches of Umbridge and leave school. Of course, Josh had been expelled by her, but he was reinstated by Dumbledore who had came back to being the Headmaster of the School. "Well, I missed my OWL exams, so I'm going to take them over the next couple of days starting today." He looked at his watch. "As a matter of fact, I should get going. You'll be able to find your dad?"

Shaun nodded. "I'm sure he's in the same place I left him," he replied.

Josh gave a nod and a smile. "Alright then," he said. "I'll see you at school then." Shaun nodded, waving goodbye to Josh who turned and ran off.

An hour later, Josh was entering the busy Atrium of the Ministry of Magic. He began to walk around and quickly made his way towards the guards who examined the wands. Before he got there, someone grabbed him by the shoulder. Josh quickly snatched his wand, pointing it at the person that touched him. The person quickly raised his hands up in defense. "Woah, it's only me!" Draco blurted.

"Oi! We'll have none of that nonsense in here!" shouted one of the guards towards Josh.

"Sorry," Josh apologized to Draco and the guards as he put his wand away. "Sorry, you scared me is all."

"Scared you?" Draco scoffed as the two continued to walk together. "You're late by the way. Your mum sent me down here to make sure you were coming."

Josh sighed in annoyance. "Wouldn't miss these exam for the world," he replied sarcastically. The two boys made their way to the lift where it took the to the Department of Magical Education, which the Wizarding Examinations Authority was held. The two entered the liaison's offices where Josh found his mother and father waiting for him. His mother huffed as she stood up from her seat.

"Where you've been?" she hissed walking over to her son. Sirius stood up, tossing a magazine aside to join his family. "You've only have ten minutes before the exams start!" Josh rolled his eyes, yet he had a smile on his face. His relationship with his mother was practically back to normal as well as was his and his father's relationship. "Don't roll your eyes at me!" Sandra screeched.

"Don't stress yourself, honey," Sirius suggested, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Wouldn't want the baby stressed, do you?"

"You shush!" Sandra cried, slapping Sirius's hand away. "You do know if you would have missed this exam, it wouldn't happen again for months meaning you wouldn't be able to start your sixth year of Hogwarts."

"It's fine, mum," Josh spoke, "I'm here now. Just in time."

Sandra sighed heavily. "You get in there and take your exams," she demanded. Josh, trying not to laugh to himself, turned and began to walk through the door where his OWL exams were going to be held. Draco followed after him as he too was taking these exams.

Josh entered the OWL exam room which looked like an ordinary classroom with no windows. There was an instructor at the front of the room, and there were other witches and wizards already seated, some of many ages. Josh and Draco took their seats in the back. Once everyone was seated, the ordinary instructor stood up with a stack of exams. "Good morning people," the instructor greeted. "Today you will be taking four of your OWL exams. Transfiguration, Herbology, Defense Against the Dark Arts, and Charms. Tomorrow you will take the rest of your exams. Now, let's begin shall we?" he finished and passed out the Transfiguration exam. "Now, after every exam, you will have a quick practical portion of your exam. I will have you cast a spell of your choosing that you have learned in your years of magic, but it has to be precise and perfect. As for Herbology, I will have a variety of plants of your choosing where you will show me how to tend to that plant. As for Astronomy, I have star charts for you to tell me about the constellations, etc." He finished passing out the exams, and made his way back to his desk. "You may begin."

Josh shared a glance with Draco and then began his Transfiguration exam, as well as the other three exams, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Herbology and Charms. It took two hours a piece for each exam, when he and the rest were allowed to go home and rest to come back for the long line of exams that awaited them the next day. The next day, Josh took his other exams; Care of Magical Creatures, Potions, History Of Magic, Astronomy, and Alchemy. And finally, Josh was done with his exams. He was exhausted as he left the exam room into a waiting room to wait for Draco to finish his last exam. As he entered the waiting room, he was greeted by two Aurors.

"Joshua Black," one of the Aurors said as the two walked up to him. Josh looked at them questioningly. The two Aurors showed their badges, Josh looked at the badges and then up at the men, recognizing one of them. "I'm Auror- "

"Red Benson," Josh finished.

"I see you remember," Red said and then waved over to his partner. "This is my partner Auror Fredericks."

Josh narrowed his brow towards the Aurors. "How can I help you?" He asked moving towards a chair.

"Actually, we are here to take you in," Auror Red said, grabbing Josh's arm. Josh glanced at the man grabbing his arm with a raised eyebrow. "Look, we have question for you on a case that has made you a suspect." Josh looked up in confusion.

"Is this about the Department of Mysteries Battle?" He asked, "I thought all that was cleared up."

"It's not about that," Red informed. "If you come with us and cooperate, all will be explained." Josh nearly had the instinct to pull out his wand, stun these men, and make of run for it. But what sense would that make? He was just reinstated at Hogwarts. Wouldn't want to be expelled again. Besides, he didn't break any laws since the Ministry Battle, at least not to his knowledge.

Draco entered the waiting area, seeing Josh being led away by Aurors. "Oi, go get my parents!" Josh called after Draco who nodded. Josh was led all the way up to the Department of Magical Law Enforcement and placed into an interrogation room. He sat at a table in a dimly lit room. He sat there for ten minutes, wondering why he was even here. The door opened up, and in came Red with another familiar man. Red sat across from Josh who was slightly glaring at Adam Sears who stood next to the door. Josh turned his attention to Red. "Why am I here?" he asked.

"Whoa there, Josh," Red began, placing a file on the table. "No, 'hey, how are you doing, Red?' I mean, after all, it's been two years since we've seen each other."

Josh rolled his eyes, and raised his hands which were cuffed. "Is this really necessary?" he asked.

"It's just a precaution," Red asked, opening the file on his desk.

"Yeah especially what happened after the last few months," Adam Sears spoke up. "Didn't you murder a man."

"I defended myself from a death eater," Josh corrected, glaring at Adam who smirked. Josh turned back to Red. "What the hell am I doing here?!" Josh growled, starting to get annoyed.

"Where were you on the night of July 20th?" Red asked, glancing at the file.

Josh shrugged. "I was at home, reading or sleeping, I don't know," he answered.

"And someone can vouch for this?" Red asked.

"Yeah, Draco Malfoy, he was there too," Josh replied.

"Oh sure, trust a Malfoy's word," Adam chortled. Josh glared at Adam.

"When was the last time you seen or spoke to your stepfather, John Anderson?" Red interrogated.

Josh shrugged, "Tw - " but he got himself. Adam looked at Josh with a questioningly eyebrow. " - Er, when I was like nine," he lied. "He left my mum and I when he found out what we were."

"Murderers," Adam muttered.

"A witch and a wizard," Josh said through gritted teeth. "Why do you want to know?" he asked, turning to Red.

"John Anderson and his wife were murdered that night of July 20th - "

"And you think I'm a suspect?" Josh exclaimed.

Adam stepped forward. "The prime suspect!" he spoke. "You hated your stepfather, did you not?"

"It was a complicated relationship."

"Sure," Adam replied, "But after what he did to your mother, that had to make you angry, and maybe you waited until you were capable enough to come back years later and act out your revenge."

"That's ridiculous," Josh said, "He wouldn't be worth it. He wasn't worth it!"

"Wasn't?" Red repeated. Josh clenched his teeth.

"I mean he's not worth it," he quickly corrected. "No matter what you might think, I didn't do anything, and I didn't murder anyone." Adam scoffed, turning away to lean against a wall. Josh glared at the man, getting annoyed. "How was he killed?" Josh asked.

"Killing curse," Red answered. "On him and his wife. No sign of struggle. Seems like the murderer snuck up on them. But their deaths were indeed magical."

"I mean, there is a war going on," Josh said.

"Yeah, well we're sure none of the dark lord's death eaters have a connection to this John Anderson, as you do," Adam spoke up. Josh sighed. He had a point, but he knew he didn't do this. He was innocent. Who would want to kill John and his wife? Maybe it was a ploy, towards Josh? "Besides, we know death eaters always leave the dark mark when they murder someone. No dark mark at this crime scene - "

The door opened. Another Auror entered the room, but Josh was relieved to see that it was Kingsley Shacklebot. "Mr. Black," he greeted, he waved his wand, and the cuffs around Josh's wrists disappeared. "You're free to go." Josh smiled and stood to his feet.

"Oi, hold on a minute," Adam spoke. "On whose authority!?"

Kingsley slowly turned to Adam. "On my Authority, Mr. Sears," he told Adam who clenched his teeth and shrank away.

Josh smirked and began to follow Kingsley out of the room. When he was at the door, Sears turned to Josh. "One of these days, your luck is going to run out," he whispered to Josh. Josh didn't say anything, but continued to leave the room, and walked down the hallways of the Department. When he entered the Auror offices, Sandra was running up to him with frantic look upon her face.

"Joshua!" she screeched running over to him. She looked him over. "Are you alright? Are you okay?"

"Yes mum, I'm alright," Josh answered as Sirius and Draco approached him.

"What did they want?" Sirius concernedly asked.

Josh looked at his mother. "Mum, John was murdered," he told them, "And they thought I had something to do with it."

"That's horrible!" Sandra cried, holding onto her son, "Of course you didn't do it." Josh nodded in agreement. He knew he didn't do it, even if he did hate the man. John Anderson wasn't worth his time.

"But who would kill him?" Draco asked as the family began to move and leave, except for Sirius who Josh noticed stayed back to talk to Kingsley. Josh figured Sirius was thanking him for getting Josh out, and probably talking about Order stuff, to which Josh no longer had any interest in. He didn't want to hear any of it because he was done. Josh was done being involved. He was going to let Harry and the rest of the Gryffindor Golden Trio handle it all. From now on, Josh was on the sidelines, to keep those he loved away from harm. But what Josh didn't know, was that in times of war, one must do what is necessary to protect the ones he loved; And that is the lesson he has yet to learn.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dumbledore sat the Slytherin Ring on his desk. It was the middle of the night. He had done his research on destroying Horcruxes, and one of the ways was with Basilisk venom. In Dumbledore's hand, was the sword of Gryffindor. He knew that the Sword of Gryffindor would be able to destroy the ring as the sword hand been imbued with Basilisk Venom when Harry Potter used it to slay the Basilisk. Dumbledore grasped the sword and raised it over his head.

"Albus," a whispery voice said. "Albus." Dumbledore lowered the sword and glanced around for the voice, but no one else was in his office. "Albus," the voice whisperly laughed. Dumbledore felt in his heart that this voice was very familiar. He turned back towards his desk to see a figure. He smiled. It was Arianna. "Albus." she smiled. Tears welled up in Dumbledore's eyes. "What are you doing?" she asked, looking at him curiously.

"I'm...I have to...destroy this horcrux," Dumbledore answered, trying to hold back his oncoming tears. Arianna looked at the ring and back at her older brother.

"Why?" she asked.

"Because it's dark magic," Dumbledore replied, "It must be destroyed."

Arianna smiled, taking a few steps towards Dumbledore. "It doesn't have to be destroyed," she said lightly. "Just leave it be. Let it sit and we can see each other every day. Don't you want that?" Dumbledore smiled at the thought of seeing his sister everyday. That would be something wouldn't it? Dumbledore took a step forward. "How about this?" Arianna began walking to the front of the desk. "Why don't you put the ring on, and then we can see each other forever." He reached out with his cursed hand, but then he stopped looking at his hand. That's what he remembered that he couldn't put the ring on or it would kill him. The ring was cursed with a soul, his soul. It was a horcrux and he had to destroy it. He stepped back and clasped the sword.

"Albus," Arianna spoke worriedly. "What are you doing?"

"I have to destroy the horcrux," Albus spoke raising the sword. "I have to destroy the ring!"

"But you can't," Arianna pleaded. "If you destroy it, you will no longer be able to see me! Do you want that? Not able to see your sister again? I will be gone again."

"It's okay," Albus replied with assurance. "The dead are never really gone. And I am close to see you again." Dumbledore took a step closer, but suddenly, there was a high pitched scream coming from Arianna. Heavy winds pushed against him. Dumbledore glanced towards Arianna and was shocked against her new appearance. Her skin was pale with red eyes, pointy teeth, and claws. She was screaming, trying to scare Dumbledore, but he was not that phased. Dumbledore raised the sword a Gryffindor. "I am sorry, Arianna," he said. "I will see you again." Dumbledore brought the sword down, striking the ring. There was a blast of magic as Dumbledore was tossed back into the wall. He heard a loud dying wail, looking up to see a black wisp of smoke coming out of the ring and slowly disappearing. Dumbledore sighed in relief, knowing that the horcrux was destroyed, but as he glanced around. His sister was now gone. He dropped the sword, curled up, and began to cry.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

There was a loud dying wail and three sets of ears had woken up from its call; all sweaty and breathing heavily, wondering what the hell had just happened.

 **A/n2: Well there you have it! Josh is back! And we have a few scenes away from him. Ollivander being kidnapped, Cyrus on a small mission, and then Dumbledore's curse and destruction of the second horcrux. Just a few things to talk about here.**

 **You remember Cyrus's mission right? From the last book? It's seems he has started with his younger cousin trying to get him framed. Is it going to work? You will see.**

 **So, yes the horcrux thing is in my story. Harry's story is basically the same with a few differences, like love interest. It won't be Ginny. She will stay with Dean. Josh is with Daphne, Ron is single, who do you think his lover is? I have already chosen. Tracey has lost her love. So she will be drilled with revenge. She will be different. Hermione is the same, but no love connection between her and Ron. And Ron has finally come around, and you'll see why.**

 **What else can I tell you guys? Josh doesn't want to be apart of this war, but we all know that that isn't going to last. But Josh's family has now come together with new additions like Draco and Rina and soon to be a new baby sibling.**


	2. Chapter 2

A/n: I forgot to add Healing to OWL Exams! Josh had Healing class so there would be an Exam! I forgot to put it in there. So he has an Healing owl exam. I will go back and put that in there.

Chapter 2: The Growing Family of Black

Josh sat up in bed, sweating profusely and breathing heavily, a weird echoing of a wail in his ears. He swung his legs off the bed leaning on his hands. It was a weird feeling to just be waking up out of no where. He didn't know what it was, but it probably wasn't important. He heard a tiny squak. He looked up towards an owl perch, seeing two birds; his owl and his Phoenix, Blaise, who was awake, staring at him. Blaise was a gift that Josh had received back in his third year of Hogwarts from his mother, back when his mother was arrested. He was angry then and refused to open her gift. He had forgotten about it until last June, when it decided to hatch. Josh decided to name the Phoenix after his best friend Blaise, who died last June. Something he deemed his fault. People said it wasn't his fault, even Mrs. Zabini and Tracey didn't blame him, but Josh couldn't help feel responsible. Oh how he missed his best friend.

Josh stood out of his bed, walking over to the black and purple bird. He proceeded to pet him only to snatch his hand back when the magical bird snapped. There was a small hitch with Blaise the Phoenix. Sometimes, he wasn't friendly with Josh nor did he listen to his owner. Josh didn't understand this. He didn't understand how Blaise was mostly friendly with everyone else in the house. Josh sighed, moving away from the Phoenix, turning to look out the window. He could see a pink and yellow hue in the distance, meaning the sun was rising. He could see the faint light, lighting up some distant buildings of London. He was back to his old home in London, where it was just him and his mother. Now, it was a very full house. Two free parents, one of them pregnant, and three teenage children, soon to be four.

Josh looked over at the spare bed in his room. It was soon to be occupied by the Gryffindor Golden Boy, Harry Potter. He was going to be there any day now. Sirius told Josh that Dumbledore was to bring Harry to his new home, after running a small errand with him of course. Josh was curious, but he wasn't that curious. Josh walked over to his window looking out into the dark city of London. He was finally home, not in the country or in some hidden house. It was his original home that he was with his mother when he started Hogwarts. Now that his mother was back, they were able to move back home. Josh had never been so relieved to be back to his actual home.

Josh took a few steps towards his desk, where a Daily Prophet sat. On the front of the page was a picture of the new Minister for Magic, Rufus Scrumgeour, who was the last Head of the DMLE. Josh thought it was a wrong choice for Minister. He thought the position could have gone to someone with a more political aspect of personality. Instead, the people went with another dumb fighter. The paper also held articles about the upcoming war now that Voldemort was out in the open, including an article on ways to stay safe and protects oneself from the dark forces.

Josh sighed, exiting the room. He began down the hallway, glancing at a grandfather clock to see that it was after five in the morning. He slowly made his way downstairs, passing the sitting room, but stopped for a moment in the doorway. He looked at the chair farthest from the door. That is where his grandfather sat the last time Josh saw him. He remembered that day. It was the day Malcolm show Josh how to do a Patronus charm. Josh smiled to himself and continued on to the Kitchen. The light was on, indicating that someone was already awake. It was Sirius and he wasn't alone. Tonk's was there as well. They had stopped abruptly when Josh entered.

Sirus looked up to see his son. "Good morning," he greeted, taking a sip of coffee, picking up the newspaper.

"Morning," Josh mumbled, and then pointed at Sirius' cup of coffee. "Is there any more of that?" he asked.

"Since when do you drink coffee?" Tonks curiously asked, as Sirius pointed towards the counter where there happened to be more fresh coffee.

"Since my nightmares keep waking me up so early," Josh answered, walking over to pour him a cup of coffee. He could feel his father's concerned stares on the back of his head. "It's fine," Josh said, turning to his father's concerned look. "They'll eventually go away."

"Do you want to talk about it?" Sirius asked.

Josh shook his head. "No, I'm okay," he answered, disappointing Sirius who sighed and shrugged. Josh sat down at the table, across from his father. "So, when does Potter get here?"

"Can't you call him Harry?" Sirius asked glancing disappointingly at his son over the newspaper.

"I can," Josh replied, taking a sip of coffee.

"But you won't," Sirius said, Josh shook his head with a cheeky smile. Sirius sighed with a roll of his eyes. "He'll be here later tonight. Tomorrow is his birthday, so we're going to have a big dinner for him. Everyone's invited. The Weasley's, Tonks's, Hagrid, Greengrasses. Everyone."

"Great," Josh muttered. _A big ole party for the Golden Boy._ He looked over at Tonks who was nursing a cup of tea. She looked tired and stressed out. "What are you doing over here so early?" he asked.

"I needed to talk to Sirius about something...personal," She answered, and before Josh could press on the matter, Tonks stood up. "I better be off. I have work in a few hours. I should at least get in a couple hours of sleep." Sirius nodded. "I'll see you at work then," she added towards Sirius.

"See you then," he replied.

"Bye Josh," Tonks bid.

"Bye," Josh replied as Tonks left. Josh turned to Sirius. "So, you're starting your work tomorrow?" Sirius nodded.

"Yes I am," Sirius answered with a grin, "Going back to being an Auror. It's what i did before I was wrongfully imprisoned. James Potter was my partner back then."

"Of course he was," Josh sniffed, grabbing a few pages of the prohpet his father was done reading.

"What about you, Joshua?" Srius asked, taking a sip of coffee. "You have that career appointment today with Professor McGonagall. Do you know what you want to do for a career?"

Josh shrugged. "There are a bunch of things I could do, I guess," he told his father. "I could be an Auror as well. Or a healer. Dragon Handler. I don't know. I think I'd want something that always challenges me, you know? Something that tests my limits."

Sirius nodded in understanding, "I understand," he said. "And all those careers seem like good ideas, except maybe for Dragon Handling."

"Well I did take down a dragon when I was fifteen, remember?" Josh said. Sirius looked up, remembering how Josh was in the triwizard tournament his fourth year of Hogwarts.

"Days were simpler then," Sirius began reminiscing. "Days where all you had to worry about were dragons, mermaids, and giant spiders, instead of an all out Wizarding War."

Later that night, Josh was at his desk, working on his summer Homework when he heard the door to his room open. Josh turned to see Harry entering with his trunk and owl in his arms. "Hello," Harry greeted, walking over to the spare bed and setting his stuff down on it. "How are you?" he asked as he opened Hedwig's cage.

"Spectacular," Josh answered, finishing up on his Potions paper. "And yourself?"

"I'm alright, considering there's a war out there," Harry spoke, walking over to open the window to let out Hedwig. "Which is something we should talk about."

Josh rolled up his Potions Paper. "Did Slughorn accept the job, then?" he asked, changing the subject.

"How'd you know about that?" Harry asked, taken aback.

"Sirius told me," Josh answered, turning to Harry. "Told me all about this Slughorn and his obsessions with famous people." Harry nodded in understanding.

"Yes, he will be coming back to teach at Hogwarts."

"As Potions Master I expect," Josh said, throwing Harry off guard.

"Wait, not for Defense class?" He asked.

"Of course not," Josh replied, turning to Harry. "He was a potions Professor."

"So then who's?"

"Snape, obviously," Josh said with a heavy sigh. "Good luck getting a pssing grade now."

"Great," Harry sighed, sitting down on his bed. He ran a hand through his messy bed.

Josh looked at his watch. It was after midnight. "You sure took your time, didn't you," he commented, walking over to his own bed. Harry snorted and shook his head, moving his things to the floow and taking off his shoes. Minutes later, the two teenagers were laying in their beds, ready to go to sleep. Josh closed his eyes when Harry spoke up.

"I didn't get a chance to thank you," Harry said. "You know, for meeting us at the Ministry."

"I didn't do it for you," Josh spoke. "I thought my father was in trouble. I did it for him. I would have gone whether or not you were there."

"I know," Harry said. "But still. Thanks anyway."

Josh sighed. "You're welcome. Now go to sleep, Potter." He heard Harry laugh. Josh smirked to himself.

Josh was the first one to wake up the next morning. He was having the same dream, no, it was more like a nightmare. It was about the night one of his best friends had died, sacrificing himself to save Josh. Every other night, when Josh closed his eyes, that is what he saw. Blaise pushing Josh out of the way, getting struck by the killing curse, followed by images of a crying mother or girlfriend. Josh hadn't seen Ms. Zabini or spoken to Tracey since that fateful night at the Ministry. Josh sat on the edge of his bed, wipin downwards on his face and sighing heavily. He head lightly snoring, remembering that Harry was here.

Josh stood up from his bed and left his room. He strode down the hall and into the bathroom. He stood over the sink and looked into the mirror, staring at his gaunt looking face. His dark colored hair was longer than usual, down to his neck. He ran a hand through it, seeing the resemblance of his father. His father, who was now free and working to ger his job back as an Auror, though he also secretly worked for the Order of the Phoenix. As for his mother, she wasn't going back to work for the ministry for a couple of reasons. One was because of how the system seemed to be flawed. The other reason was because she had a baby on the way. Josh smiled to the thought of him finally having a baby brother or sister. He was excited to this new addition to his now ever growing family.

There was a knock on the door. Josh turned and opened the door to reveal a tired-looking Rina, his youner cousin who now lived with the Black family. "Are you done?" she asked. "I really have to go." Josh smirked but nodded nonetheless, and the two switched positions. Josh turned, walking downstairs and towards the kitchen. He entered to find his five-month old pregnant mother bustling around.

"What's going on?" Josh asked, making his way towards the coffee pot. "Why are you up so early?"

"Good morning to you too," Sandra replied, pulling man plates from the cabinets. "Because it's someone's birthday today and we're going to have a very special party."

Josh raised an eyebrow. "My birthday isn't for another couple months ma," he said, pouring himself a cup of coffee.

"Not yours," Sandra said with a chuckle. "It's for Harry."

"Of course it is," Josh mumbled, taking a seat at the kitchen table. Sandra turned towards her son.

"What happened between the two of you?" Sandra asked, "You two were the best of friends, were you not?" Josh shrugged.

"Things change I guess," he answered, staring at his coffee.

"They do," Sandra agreed, running a hand through Josh's hair, and then kissing the top of his head. "You need a haircut. You're starting to look more like your father."

"And that's a bad thing?" said a voice that entered the kithen. It was Sirius.

Sandra smiled. "Oh, of course not," she said as Sirius walked over to his wife and kissed her on the cheek.

"Good morning," he greeted, and then bent over to his wife's belly. "And good morning to you too!" He kissed her belly and walked over to get himself a mug of coffee. "So, what's on the agenda for today?"

"Party for Potter," Josh informed, taking a sip of coffee.

"Is that today!?" Sirius asked, turning to his wive while Josh rolled his eyes. Sandra nodded as she walked over to the stove to get started on breakfast. "So, who's all invited to this thing?"

"Well, the Weasleys of course," Sandra began, "Hermione, Hagrid, Professor McGonagall, Dumbledore, if he'll come, Neville and his grandmother, The Greengrasses and Tracey, Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan, possible other Gryffindors and maybe some kids from Dumbledore's army. Oh, and Cho Chang, of course."

"Cho Chang? Who's she?" Sirius curiously asked.

"Potter's girlfriend," Josh answered.

"Would it kill you to call him by his first name?" Sandra spoke to Josh.

Josh shrugged. "It could," he said.

"Harry has a girlfriend?" Sirius exclaimed. "That's interesting. I'll be happy to meet her." Josh rolled his eyes and decided to excuse himself.

People began to arrive aroud ten o'clock. Hermione and the Weasleys were the first to arrive. Ron and Hermione entered the study where Josh happened to be, reading one of his old textbooks. "Good morning," Hermione greeted. Josh looked up seeing Hermione and Ron who was looking down and shuffling his feet.

"Good morning," Josh greeted back. "Have a good summer?"

"It could've been a little better," Hermione answered. "Where's Harry?"

"He's still sleep," Josh told her. "Had himself a late night adventure with Dumbledore." Hermione nodded, and left the room, presumably to check on Harry. Ron stayed put to which Josh noticed. He saw him scratch the back of his head. "Something on your mind?" Josh asked.

Ron sighed heavily. "This is kind of hard for me, but," he began. "Josh, I would like to just apologize...for everything. I was wrong about everything, about all Slytherins being dark wizards and such, because they're not." Josh's eyebrows rose in surprise. He leaned forward in his chair.

"What made you change your mind?" he asked with curiosity.

Ron smirked as he remembered. "Back at the Ministry, when we got split up. It was me, Harry, Hermione, and Tracey Davis. And well, she saved my life." Josh was expecting to hear about Hermione, but he was wrong. "Tracey Davis saved my life. It was pretty incredible. She knocked back two death eaters that had me cornered. I mean, I thought I was done for. And her magic was amazing. I was surprised. It was like in one of those muggle stories where the warrior saves the princess, and in my story, I was the princess and she was the great warrior." Josh kept himself from laughing after hearing Ron call himself a Princess.

"That's when I knew," Ron continued. "That not all Slytherins were the same. Tracey was determined, passionate, graceful, strong, and amazing." Josh raised his eyebrow in concern as Ron's eyes glazed over when he described Tracey. Ron shook his head. "Anyways, I just want to apologize, about everything. And I hope that we can be friends again." Ron held out a hand towards Josh.

Josh stared at Ron's hand, and then stood up to his feet, gripping Ron's hand, smiling. "Thanks Ron," he said, shaking Ron's hand. "It takes guts to admit when your wrong, and I'd be happy to be friends with you again. And Harry is lucky to have a great friend like you by his side."

"I just hope you and Harry will be friends again as well," Ron replied. "I know more than anyone else what its like to feel overlooked by your parents. And if you need anything, let me know."

"Thanks, Ron," Josh thanked. Ron smiled, gave a nod, and took his leave to go check on Harry.

Josh sat back down on his chair, hearing voices. He looked up towards the doorway to see a blonde woman with a tray of food pass by. Mrs. Weasley and Josh's mothers suddenly followed after her. And if Josh's didn't know any better, he would have sworn that that blonde women looked just like Fluer Delacour.

Sirius entered the Room. "Son?" Josh looked up at his father. "When Professor McGonagall is going to want to talk to you."

"About what?" Josh curiously asked.

"About what career path you're going to want to take," Sirius answered. Josh nodded in understanding, remembering that he wasn't at School at the time as he was off doing something else. "Have you given it any thought?" Sirius asked. Josh shrugged. He wasn't sure what he wanted to do. There were a lot of things that he could do, but was there something that would make him ultimately happy to do? "Well, that's why McGonagall is coming to talk to you about that," Sirius continued. "She'll help you decide what it is that you want to do." Josh nodded and Sirius took his leave, but then came back in. "Oh, and one more thing," he said, holding out an envelope. "O.W.L. results are in."

He walked over and handed Josh his envelope. "Thanks," Josh said, standing up and accepting the envelope and then stared at it. Did he even want to open it? He looked up to see Sirius grinning down at him.

HIs grin faded with Johs's serious expression. "I'll come back," he said, and then left the room.

Josh sighed, turning his enevelope around and opened it up. He pulled out his results, and let out a sigh of relief.

 **ORDINARY WIZARDING LEVELS**

 _ **PASS GRADES FAIL GRADES**_

 **OUTSTANDING(O) POOR(P)**

 **EXCEEDS EXPECTATIONS(E) DREADFUL(D)**

 **ACCEPTABLE(A) TROLL(T)**

 _ **JOSHUA MALCOLM BLACK HAS ACHIEVED  
**_ **  
ASTONOMY E  
ANCIENT RUNES E  
CHARMS O  
DEFENSE AGAINSTE THE DARK ARTS O  
ELEMENTAL MAGIC O  
HEALING E  
HERBOLOGY E  
HISTORY OF MAGIC A  
POTIONS O  
TRANSFIGURATION O**

"Well, how'd you do?"

Josh looked up to see his father's head poking through the doorway. Josh walked over and handed his father the results. "Whoa, this is impressive," Sirius said excitely. "You can do almost anything with results like these! I'm going to show your mother!" Sirius turned to go find his wife.

About an hour later, Josh and McGonagall were in Sirius's study, sitting across one another. McGonagall had a clipboard in her left hand and a quill in her right. "So, Black, this meeting is to talk over any career ideas that you might have, and to help you decide which subjects you should continue into you sixth and seventh years. Have you had any thoughts about what you would like to do after you leave Hogwarts?"

"Well, I'm not sure," Josh began with a shrug, "I mean, I could see my self doing many kinds of things. Auror, Dragonologist, Healer, Professor, Mazoologist, Spell Inventor, Wand Maker, Unspeakable."

"Those all do seem like viable options for you, Mr. Black," McGonagall said, writing in her clipboard. "I will be honest with you, Mr. Black. I've watched you grow over these past years. You seem to have a knack for finding trouble and finding a way to get out of it. You like to challenge yourself and you like to head on with the advanced magics instead of the simplest. I think I have a prefect career for you."

Josh looked pensive. "And what is that, Professor?" he asked.

"A Curse Breaker, Mr. Black," McGonagall answered.

"A Curse Breaker?" Josh repeated, "Isn't that what Bill Weasley does?"

McGonagall nodded as she waved her wand in the air and a pamphlet appeared in front of Josh. It was a pamphlet about Curse-Breakers. As Josh looked it over, the professor continued on, "A Curse-Breaker is an occupational title denoted to witches and wizards who removes, counters or breaks curses placed on objects or places for a living. Best known as one of the profession sought after by Gringotts Wizarding Bank, in which a wizard or witch disables or counters curses in ancient tombs or other historical sites, in order to bring back gold and other treasure to Gringotts, though Curse-Breakers can also work for the Ministry of Magic, removing curses, hexes and jinxes from illegally bewitched objects. It is speculated that Curse-Breakers employed by Gringotts are almost the equivalent of Muggle archaeologists," she explained. "It's a challenging job and it would be an adventure everytime you'd go outside. Now, would that be something that would interest in you?"

Josh looked at the Curse-Breaker pamphlet, smiling as he glanced it over. Witches and Wizards, traveling to other countries, having adventures. Josh liked having adventures, and he liked having a challenge. Finding the Ring months ago was actually quite fun for him. He could see himself doing more things like that for his career. So, he nodded. "Yeah," he answered. "I think a Curse-Breaker is something that I would like to do."

"Alright, good," McGongall spoke. "Well, N.E.W.T.'s needed for this particular career are Defense Against the Dark Arts, Potions, Transfiguration, Charms, and Ancient Runes, and unfortunately you would need and O.W.L in Arithmancy, which you didn't take but that is something we can fix."

"Meaning what?" Josh asked.

"That you'll be taking Arithmancy classes with the younger classmen if this is the career that you really want," McGonagall said sternly. Josh nodded in understanding. "Alright, so as to your O.W.L. Results, very impressive if I may say so myself. You may cut out Astronomy, Healing, History of Magic, Elemental Magic classes, and Herbology, if you'd like."

"But are there classes I can still keep taking?" Josh wondered, leaning on his knees.

"Sure, of course," McGonaggal told him.

"Good, becuase I would like to keep taking Healing and Herbology," Josh told her.

"That is perfectly fine," McGonagall said with a nod, writing in her clipboard. "And I believe that will conclude our meeting," she finished with a smile and stood to her feet. Josh stood to his feet as well. "And how are you, Josh?"

Josh was taken aback. He rarely heard Professor McGonagall say his first name. "I, er, I'm fine," Josh answered, "Well, I'm as fine as I'll ever be."

"I see," McGonagall said with a nod. "Well, we are around if you ever need someone to talk to."

Josh nodded, "Thank you, Professor," he replied. "Please, enjoy the party." And with that, Josh left McGonagall in the room by herself.

Soon, more and more guests began to arrive for Harry's birthday. Josh was in his backyard, staring into the distance, and wondering, wondering what it would be like if there was no Voldemort. Maybe things would be simple and easy. Though, even if there was no Voldemort, there was always going to be that one someone who was evil enough to cause distruption in the world.

"Joshua."

Josh turned, surprised to see that it was Victor Greengrass walking up next to him. "Mr. Greengrass," Josh greeted with a nod. Last time the two had seen one another, Victor was screaming at Josh for what he had gotten his daughter into.

"How is your summer?" Victor asked, standing next to Josh.

"S'alright," Josh answered.

"Josh," Victor began, looking a bit anxious. Josh turned towards the older man. "The reason I'm here, besides for the Order meeting and Mr. Potter's birthday, well, I'm here to apologize." Josh raised his eyes in surprise. This was the second apology towards him. "I'm sorry for ho the last time we met went down. My daughter was severely injured and she could have died. If you had a daughter, I'm sure you would understand." Josh nodded. "And it is to my understanding that you did try to break up with her."

"I did for a while," Josh said with a smirk. "But she wouldn't let that go so easily."

"So you are back together then," Victor stated. Josh nodded. "I'm not upset about that. I mean, there's nothing I could even do about it if I could. It's my daughter's choice, and she is stubborn. As stubborn as her mother." Josh chuckled, agreeing with Victor. "And now with this war coming to fruition. It's going to effect all of us, and I will do everything I can to keep my children or at least my grandchildren from living in a dark world."

"You don't have to worry about it that much," Josh replied, "I am going to stay out of it, and hopefully that will lead Daphne to stay out of it as well."

"Really?" Victor spoke skeptically. "Joshua Black thinks he can stay out of trouble? Our of war?" Josh side-glared at Victor who snorted. "Well, I'll appreciate what you will try to do; but like I said, war is going to effect everyone, and that includes you. Your parents and your 'brother' will be in the center of this war. Are you just going to leave them to it, and not help them?"

Josh sighed heavily. "They can handle themselves," he spoke. "Why should they need my help. There are others that can help. Isn't that what the Order of Phoenix is for? I think I should just focus on my studies."

"But what if the war lasts till after you're out of school?" Victor asked, making an interesting point. "We can't run away from war, because eventually, it will be knocking at your doorstep." Victor patted Josh on the shoulder and then left Josh with hs thoughts. He wasn't alone for too long when he felt arms wrap around his abdomen.

"What did my father want?" Daphne asked. "Tell you to stay away from me?"

Josh pursed his lips. "No," he answered. "He was just saying hi." He intertwined his hands into hers. "Nothing to worry about," he sighed.

Over the next few hours was filled with a birthday party for Harry. There were many guests to Harry's delight. A bunch of Gryffindor students were invited, as well as a couple of Professors. A few other students outside of Gryffindor were also invited like Luna Lovegood and Cho Chang. Tracey was also at the Party, but Josh did a very good job of voiding the girl, but he was surprised to see that Ron was keeping her company. The Black House was full of friends and family having a pretty good time.

The next few days were overly enjoyable. They were practically normal days. Once for a difference, Ron was staying over for the rest of the summer to hang out with Harry, and Hermoine and Ginny were visiting almost every other day. It could have been a cheerful holiday for a change had Voldemort not been running around and kidnapping people.

One day, Josh was throwing away some trash when he came across an interesting conversation.

"Voldemort is becoming bolder and bolder by the minute," he heard his father's voice coming from an open kitchen window. "These disappearances are no coincedence. They are planned. Like Ollivander's. There had to be a special reason the wandmaker was taken."

"Whatever it was, it can't be good," Josh heard Remus say. "I guess people will have to do with other wandmakers for now."

"Yes, but do you think it's true?" Sirius asked his best friend. Josh leaned closer to the window. "About why Dumbledore believes Ollivander was kidnapped?"

Josh heard Remus shuffle, thinking that he was probably shrugging. "You can't be serious, no pun intended," Remus added, and Josh hearing his father sniggering. "There is no such thing. It's impossible."

"What's going on!?"

Josh stood up straight. "I was just throwing away the trash," Josh spoke, turning around seeing Harry inside the kitchen, curiously looking at him. He turned away to glance out the window and saw that Sirius and Remus were gone. "What are you doing?" he asked, turning back to Harry.

Harry lifted a letter. "Here's your Hogwarts letter," he said, walking over and handing Josh his letter, his own open letter in his other hand. Josh accepted the letter, opening it and glancing it over. "Are you going out for Quidditch this year?" Harry suddenly asked.

Josh shrugged. "Maybe, why?"

Harry opened his hand to show the Quidditch Captain badge. "I could use someone as good as you," he answered. "Maybe as a chaser, of course, you'd have to try out." Josh smirked but nodded. Harry turned to leave, but then turned back. "I actually need to speak to you later."

Josh nodded. "I'll be around," he replied. Harry nodded and took his leave. It wasn't until later that night when Harry came back to Josh in the study.

"Josh there is something I need to tell you," Harry spoke, closing the door behind him and casting the _Muffliato_ spell on the door. "I think it's something that you should know."

Josh sat back in his chair curiously, though he had an inkling feeling. "Is this about my actions at the Department of Mystery?" he asked.

Harry shook his head. "No," he replied. "if I had lost Ron, I might have done the same thing. This is about why we were brought there in the first place." Josh nodded, now understanding what he meant.

"About the Prophecy?" Josh asked. Harry nodded. "What about it?"

"It's true," Harry simply said, sitting down and leaning on his knees.

Josh furrowed his eyes. "What do you mean,'it's true'?"

"Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies, and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not, and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives. The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies," Harry recited mechanically.

Josh stared at Harry in shock, not sure what to say. "Then that means," he began as Harry nodded. "That only you can defeat him?" Harry nodded. "But what if you can't?"

"Then I'm going to need all the help I can get," Harry replied, looking straight into Josh's eyes. "I'm going to need your help, Josh. I'm going to need your skills."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Attack on Diagon Alley

Josh sighed heavily, running a hand through his hair. "Harry, you don't need my help," he stated. "You are a perfectly capable wizard, and you have Hermione by your side. And she's the smartest witch of our age."

"And you're the smartest Wizard of our age," Harry replied. "Josh, I know you don't want to be apart of this war, but you're already apart of it. You were always there, by my side against Voldemort. In first year with the stone, second year with the Basilisk, third year with Peter Pettigrew, fourth year in the graveyard, and last year at the Department of Mystery. And now you're saying you're done with it? That Joshua Black doesn't want to got to war?"

"I'm tired of getting the people I love hurt," Josh lamely told.

"And you don't think I feel that way too?" Harry argued. "I'm at the center of this. Voldemort wants me and he's not going to be afraid to hurt the people I love. And he still wants you dead too, I reckon. I mean, aren't you an Heir of Slytherin."

"Yeah well, I'm not the only one," Josh murmured.

"You're not?" Harry replied, looking a bit surprised.

Josh nodded. "Turns out Rina can understand Parseltongue," he revealed. "No doubt she can speak it too. And if she can, so will her brother; and possibly my unborn sibling."

"And Voldemort would want to be a sole heir," Harry began, "And there's no doubt in anyone's mind that the Dark Lord would want to kill all of your family." Josh shrugged. "Look, All I am saying is that we can't hide from this war because of how too much involved of it we already are."

"Oh yeah?" Josh said, standing to his feet. "Just watch me." He turned and began to leave.

"Only cowards run and hide," Harry abruplty said, standing to his feet. Josh froze in his tracks. "Josh Black isn't a coward, is he?" Josh turned and glared at Harry.

xxx

"Alright, shut up shut up!" growled a growly voice of a cloaked man had entered a room fill with many dark cloaked dark witches and wizards, talking and waiting to be told to do something. Many voices came to a halt. "Where is Silas and his son?"

The figures walked out of the crowd reealing themselves to be Silas and Cyrus. "Hello, Lestrange. To what do we owe the visit?" Silas asked, crossing his arm.

"Potter will be going to Diagon Alley," Lestrange spoke. "As we assume as well as Black will be there, his mother, and _your_ daughter." Silas and Cyrus glanced at one another. "What are you going to do?"

"We're going to attack!" Cryus abruptly spoke.

"What my enthusiastic son meant," Silas said, "Is that we are going to plan an attack. Kill my sister, her idiotic husband, and my nephew, and take back my daughter."

"They will have others around them to help," Lestrange told them.

"Then I will bring others to help me," Silas said with an evil smile.

xxx

"Alright, gang! Let's get a move on!" Sirius shouted from the sitting room, straightening out his shirt. Rina was also in the sitting room, patting down her blue skirt and sitting patiently on a chair. Seconds later, four boys entered the room; one blond, one red, and two raven haired; followed by a pregnant woman. They were all heading out to Diagon Alley to get their school supplies. "Well, it's about time," Sirius said with a smile. He looked at everyone in the room, smiling widely. "Look at this. Not too long ago, I was in Azkaban, and now I'm free with a new family," he said, tearing up. Some of the boys slightly rolled their eyes in bemusement. "I need to take a picture."

"Oh, dear," Sandra said, walking oer to her husband. "Pull it together, Sirius. Was there something about a security detail for this small trip."

Sirius cleared his throat. "Oh, yes, ahem, well," he coughed, wiping his eyes. "Yes, well, since we're taking Harry, we're going to have a little security detail in case. Don't worry, Ron, we're meeting up with your family in the Leaky Cauldron."

"How are we getting there?" Josh asked, straightening out one of his sleeves.

"Tis a surprise!" Sirius said, waving to the others towards the front door. Josh and Sirius exited the house last. It was an overcast, murky day. Everyone was surprised to see one of the special Ministry of Magic cars parked in the street, a driver leaning on the side of it. "Now that I'm back on the Ministry payroll, I was able to get one of these little babies. Let's go." Sirius explained as everyone gathered inside the Ministry car.

The car drive wasn't too long as the Blacks already lived in the city of London. They arrived at the Leaky Cauldron in no time. "We'll have additional detail once we're inside," Sirius spoke, waving everyone inside. Once inside, Ron was reunited with his family, where his mother fussed over him for a bit and then over Josh's pregnant mother. Hermione was also there, standing next to a giggling Ginny who both ran up to hug Harry. Sirius walked up and shook Mr. Weasley's hand, and spoke a bit. Bill walked up and shook Josh's hand, and to Draco's suprise, shook his hand as well. Josh also notice the quad of Aurors spread throughout the pub trying to look inconspicuous.

Soon enouh, the whole group was stepping into Diagon Alley. The colorful, glittering window displays of spellbooks, potion ingredients and cauldrons were lost to view, hidden behind the large Ministry of Magic posters that had been pasted over them. Most of these somber purple posters carried blown-up versions of the security advice on the Ministry pamphlets that had been sent out over the summer, but others bore the black and white wanted posters of Death Eaters known to be on the loose.

Josh noticed some windows had been boarded up, including Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor. Though, on the other hand, a number of shady-looking stalls had opened up all over the Alley. As they passed on of the stalls, a seedy-lookinh little wizard was rattling armfuls of silver symbols on chains, came up to the trio of Ginny, Hermione, and Rina. "How about a necklace for one of you prettly little ladies, eh?" he said in his high-pitched scraggly voice. "Protect your little necks, eh?"

"Oi! Back off," Sirius exclaimed stepping in front of the trio of girls. He stepped up to the other wizard who only stood up to Sirius's chest. "If I were on duty..." He glared down at the short wizard.

"But you're not," Sandra added, grabbing Sirius by the arm. "Come along, dear."

Sirius turned towards the group. "Alright, I think the women should go ahead and head over to Madam Malkin's for some robes,and us men will head over to Flourish and Bott's and get everyone's school books. Then we will meet up at the Weasley Twins' shop. That sound alright to everyone?" Everyone pretty much nodded in agreement.

"Sounds good, but I should go with the women," Mr. Weasley spoke up. And the women and Mr. Weasley headed to Madam Malkin's while the others headed to Flourish and Bott's. Josh noticed that the four Aurors that had accompanied them, two followed after the women.

Josh and the others followed Sirius into the spellbook shop, and as soon as everyone was inside, they went their separate ways, ignoring the pleas of Sirius, who wanted to stick together. Josh and Draco were in an aisle together when the two heard heated voices. Curious, the duo walke to the front of the shop to see the shop owner arguing with someone who Josh and Draco were stunned to see who it was.

"I know he's in here! Where is he?! Where is my boy!?" the blonde woman cried.

"Look lady, I don't know who you're asking for!?"

"Mother?" Draco spoke up. A misheveled Narcissa Malfoy turned to the sound of her voice, on the verge of tears.

"Draco," she cried, running up to hug her son. He relunctantly hugged her back. She released him with tears in her eyes.

"Please, Draco, please," she pleaded with a confused Draco. "I need you to come with me, please."

"Why?" Draco asked. Josh stood next to his cousin, but couldn't help feel sorry for his Aunt.

"Please, Draco," Narcissa continued to plead. "Please, come with me. If you don't, I can't gauruntee your safety." Josh's eyebrows furrowed though Draco shook his head, taking a step back. Narcissa began to cry.

"Oi!" Heads turne to see Sirius walking forward. "You! Beat it!" he growled. Narcissa took one last look at her son, and then quickly left the shop. Sirius stopped next to his son. "What was that about?" he asked. Josh looked at Draco who shrugged, and sniffed.

"I don't know," Draco answered, turning away and walking back down the aisle to looked for books. Josh and Sirius shared a looked and then too continued to book shop.

Not too long after that strange counter, the Blacks and Weasleys exited the book shop and began to make their way towards the Weasleys' Joke shop. As they strolled down the crowded alley, a lone figure harshly bumped into Josh's shoulder.

"Oi!" Josh yelped, turning towards the figure. He watched them huddle and stroll away quickly as possible. Josh suddenly began to get a very bad feeling for an unknown reason. He continued to watch the figure walk away. He heard a rumble and instinctively looked up. There were grey clouds covering the sky and every now and then, was a flash of light.

"Joshua! You coming?" Josh's father called. Josh looked at the sky and then back at the figure that bumped into him, who has now disappeared. Her turned back and began to follow after his father.

"Whoa," Josh heard someone breathe out.

Set against the dull, poster muffled shop fronts around them, Fred and George's windows hit the eye lik a firework display. Casual passerby were looking back over their shoulders at the wndows, and a few rather looking stunned-looking people had actually come to a halt, transfixed. The left handed window was dazzlingly full of an assortment of goods revolved, popped, flashed, bounced, and shrieked; people's eyes watered just looking at it. The right-handed window was covered with a gigantic poster; purple like those of the ministry, but enblazoned with yellow flashing letters:

 **Why are you worrying about You-Know-Who? You should be worrying about You-No-Poo - The constipation sensation that's gripping the nation.**

Josh snorted to himself as he followed the others into the Weasley shop. The place was packed with customers. Boxes of merchandise was stocked up nearly to the ceiling, to which Josh noticed were Skiving Snackboxes that the twins has perfected during their last, unfinished year at Hogwarts.

"Welcome, welcome, welcome, to our Shop!" shouted Fred Weasley as he made his way towards the group with arms wide open. "Hello mum, dad, siblings and friends," he greeted. "Come, come, ladies an gents. Let's give you the tour!" He said excitedly and began to show the group around, showing them all kinds of different products. Some of the others, including Josh, wonered off on their own to take a look around.

Josh found himself in at the end of a shelf, where small, shiny, and soft black stones sat. "Instant Darkness Powder," George said, appearing next to Josh. "It's from Peru. Handy if you want to make a quick escape."

"Neat, how much?" Josh asked.

"For you? Nothing," George answered. Josh began to stammer in reply. "You don't pay here, Josh. It was one of the first business decisions Me an' Fred agreed on. You gace us our start-up loan. We didn't forget. Go on. Take anything you want. It's yours free of charge. Just make sure to tell people where you got it from."

Josh smiled. "Alright, will do." As George walked away, Josh continued to browse around, later joing his father. He was amused about how his father was loving the heck out of this store, grabbing a bunch of items. He was grabbing more, but his wife appeared and told him that he couldn't have everything. Josh was smiling, watching his parents' chemistry. He had that with Daphne and couldn't wait to make it more. Josh and the others continued to browse, saying hi to other Hogwarts students that happened to be there; Seamus and Dean were there, and Dean was talking up a storm with Ginny. Some of Dumbledore's Army was around as well. Neville was around, and was excited to show everyone he knew, his new wand he had gotten. He also spoke of how his grandmother was so proud of his OWL scores, especially in Defense Against the Dark Arts.

Josh noticed shuffling out the window, seeing some groups of witches and wizards quickly leaving. He thought nothing of it and continued to browse with his family; him and Draco teasing Rina with some of the products. Josh noticed how Rina felt a little more alive these days, not having a death eater father making you do things that you don't want to do. She was a bit more happy. Josh was happy to have her around, as well as Draco who really changed for the better; a true Slytherin, if he may say so. He was fairly interested in most of the product and even held an intelligent conversation with the Weasley twins about their products.

But soon, it was time to go or so Mrs. Weasley had announced. Everyone groaned; Sirius was the one who was most disappointed to go. Everyone gathered around, as Mrs. Weasley and Sandra made sure they were okay and good to go. Josh led everyone out of Weasley Wizard Wheeze's, holding the door open for his friends and family. Most of everone was ready to get back home, especially Sandra who complained about her feet being swollen.

"Say what you want about my brothers, but they are a couple of joke geniuses," Josh heard Ron say to Harry. Once Josh stepped in the Alley, the hairs on the back of his neck rose up and suddenly, everything began to feel different.

"Look out!" Josh was suddenly tackled down to the ground as a red curse whizzed over his head. Josh and Draco sat up and looked around. People began to scream in terror and frantically run around as a large group of Death Eaters began to attack the Alley. The two teen boys stood to their feet and were shocked to see a barrel of spells and curses headed their way. But before Josh could whip out his wand, a shield erupted just in time in front of the boys. The curses hit and cracke the shield in front of them.

"It's not going to last!" Josh heard someone say. He turned to see it was his mother who had put up the shield. And just as she said, the shield broke, and Josh and Draco dove to the ground. There was a yelp. Josh snapped up to see a cutting curse struck his mother's leg. Anger began to boil inside Josh as he whipped out his wand.

Some of the other adults as run out of the Weasley Twins' shop, including the Twins, and began to attack some of the closest death eaters. Harry quickly ran out to help fight, his two best friends quickly following after them. Josh took a step forward but was stopped by his father. "I need you to get out of here," he shouted over all the noise of screams and shouts.

"But I can help!" Josh growled out.

"I know you can," Siriue replied, "But I have to go do my job, and I need you to protect your mother and cousins, and get them out of here, understand?"

Josh nodded in frustration, and turned to Draco as his father went on to join the battle. "Come on, Draco, help me with my mother," he told Draco who nodded. The two boys quickly mover over to Sandra and helped her to her feet. "Are you okay, mum?" Josh asked as he looked around, wondering where Harry and the others were.

"I'm fine," She answered. "It's just a small scratch." Josh looked down at his mother's wound and it definitely was not just a scratch as it was bleeding profusely. "Tergeo!" Josh incantated, cleaning away some of the blood from his Mother's leg, and then conjuring gauze around her wound. The two boys helped sandra, and led some of the younger children, consisting of Rina, Mrs. Weasley, and Ginny away from the battle, dodging whatever curses and spell that came their way; eventually shooting one of their own. Josh led the others into a smaller alley. He and Draco placed his mother gently on the ground. Mrs. Weasley ran over to make sure she was okay as Josh moved to the front of the group. He peaked out to see that the regular Alley exit was blocked by a few Death Eaters.

"The exit's blocked," Josh informed the others.

"What do we do?!" Ginny asked, her wand out and at the ready. Draco and Rina also had their wands out as well. Josh sighed heavily. He didn't want to leave his mother, but he knew he had too.

"Ginny, you and Rina protect our mothers," He told the girls. "Draco and I will clear the exit."

"We will?" said a surprised Draco. "There's four of them, and I've only dueled one on one."

"Well what better way to get new practice than live experience," Josh replied, looking at the four death eaters blocking the exit. "We can take them, no problem. Besides, I have an idea." Draco skeptically glanced towards Josh who gave a mischevious smirk.

The four unknown Death Eaters were standing guard, catching and cursing any stragglers just trying to escape. Suddenly, there were stunned to see that a random fog began to rise around them. "What is going on?" said one of the death eaters. "This can't be a natural fog!"

"Someone is doing this," said another of the Death Eaters, "Be at the ready!" The other Death Eaters nodded, raising their wands. "Spread out!"

"I can't see a thing in this fog," growled a death eater. "Gibbons! Do you see anything?" The death eater known as Gibbons didn't answer. "Gibbons? Treystone? Butcher?" No one answered. "Is anyone there?"

"I'm here."

The Death Eater turned around to see Josh standing right behind him with his wand at the Death Eater's face. "Oh, er," the Death Eater muttered. "Can we talk about this?" Josh smiled and stunned the Death eater.

"Clear!" Josh shouted.

"Clear over here," Draco shouted back. Josh waved his wand and cleared out the fog. He waved towards the others. Mrs. Weasley and Ginny helped Sandra moved towards the exit as Rina quickly followed behind. Josh kept watched as Ginny opened the brick wall and the others quickly made their way through. Other innocent stragglers appeared from their hiding places and made towards their exit joining the others.

"Josh, wait up!" Josh turne to see Harry, Ron, and Hermione run up. "Are you alright?" Harry asked.

"I'm fine, are you guys alright?" Josh asked. The trio nodded. "And everyone else?" he worriedly asked, wondering about his father.

"Still fighting the death eaters," Harry answered. "They told us to get out of here." Josh noded and wave the others towards the exit. Draco followed, and just as Josh was to follow, a cutting curse struck his right arm. Josh groaned as he dropped his wand and dropped to his right knee, hitting the hard ground.

"Just the person that I was looking for."

Josh looked up to see his cousin, his uncle, and another death eater in a mask standing with their wands lowered, except for Cyrus, whose wand was pointed at Josh. Behin the group was a battle that was still raging on. Screams and shouts could still be heard all around. "It's my favorite young cousin, Mr. Joshua," Cyrus taunted. "Break into the Ministry lately?" Josh slowly turned, eyeing at his wand that lay inches from him. "Don't even think about it, Black," Cyrus hissed. "You're just one curse away from death, but I'd thought we could have a little chat."

"We have nothing to talk about," Josh growled, nursing his arm. A curse whizzed slightly across the right side of Josh's temple. He felt the warm blood begin to trickle down the right side of his face.

"Where's my daughter?" Silus growled out.

"Believe me, she's better off," Josh replied, anger beginning to boil inside. He twitched his fingers, and his wand twitched.

"She only ran off because you nrainwashed her!" Silus argued, his wand raised high.

"I showed her the truth!" Josh argued back. "I showed her what a murderer you are. I showed her how you murdered your own father in cold blood!"

"Shut it!" Silus yelled, a sickly green curse leave from his wand and striking the ground next to Josh. He clenched his fists and his teeth, his wand moving a little more.

"Look, Josh," Cyrus began, "All we want is my little sister. That's all. And then you can die. It's just that easy."

"Well, you can't have her," Josh said through his teeth, "She doesn't want to go back."

"Alright, alright," Cyrus said, nodded his head, turning away. Josh took this moment to reach for his wand, but Cyrus was ready, sending a stabbing curse through Josh's right shoulder, knocking him into a wall. Josh yelped and groaned in pain. "Oh! How did you think that I wasn't going to see that, Josh? I know, that with you, that I have to always be at the ready. I will not make that same mistake again." Josh hissed, pain searing in his shoulder now, and more blood pouring out. "See this time, I'm not distracted by some harlot. This time, my senses are top notch. This time, you are alone and there's no one to help you. This time, you are going to die." Josh saw something move behind the three death eaters. He began to laugh. "Now, what is so funny?" Cyrus asked through gritted teeth.

"You waste too much talking, Cyrus," Josh calmly said. "If you're going to kill someone, just do it. Stop monologuing." And suddenly, spells began whizzing from behind the three death eaters.

"Arg!" yelled the masked death eater who fell to the ground. Silus turned around and began to send his own barage of curses and jinxes. Cyrus growled and turned to Josh.

Josh raised his left hand where his wand suddenly shot right into it. He grasped it and quickly dove to his left where Cyrus had sent a blue sickly curse his way. He dove and took cover behind a barrel, while Cyrus took cover in an alley across from Josh, sending any spells or curses his way.

"This isn't over, Black! I am not going anywhere until I see you as a dead corpse!" Cyrus growled. Josh recipercated with his own spells towards Cyrus. A curse then suddenly struck Josh's left hand. He hissed and ducked down, looking at his hand. It was covered in burns. More anger burned inside Josh. Why was he not doing so well? He's usually a good enough dueler. Was Cyrus actually better than him now? He heard Cyrus laugh. "Come on out, Josh! Accept your fate!" Josh sighed heavily and grasped his wand tightly. He stood up and out of his hiding spot. Cyrus followed suit. "Like a true Gryffindor," he laughed, raising his wand. "So pathetic." He let out some curses, but Josh was ready, raising his wand and creating the most powerful shield he could muster. The curses struck the shield but it held. Josh began to move closer to Cryus who continued to shoot curses and jinxes.

" _Ventus_!" Josh yelled, creating a hurricane-force like wind, knocking Cyrus off his feet, giving Josh an open. He whipped his arm around and created a fire-whip from his wand, snapping forward and striking Cyrus in his chest, leaving a long slash across his chest, and his clothes catching on fire. Cyrus growled in pain as he rolled around on the ground, putting out the fire. He stood up only to be met with a cutting hex where it grazed his left cheek.

"You'll pay for that, Black!" Cyrus growled, sending the familiar sickly green curse towards Josh's way. Josh dove out of the way, quickly jumping to his feet. He thrust his wand forward, conjusring arrows to spew out from the tip. Cyrus raised his wand, and conjured a shield, but he wasn't quick enough as an arrow struck his wand shoulder, causing him to drop to the ground and release his wand. He looked up to see Josh walk forward, his wand aimed at his head.

"What's that now? Me; two, you; zero," Josh taunted, breathing heavily. Cyrus glared up at Josh who suddenly felt the hairs on the back of his neck raise up. He glanced to his right and then back at Cyrus who gave a tiny smirk. Josh ducked and spun around, thrusting his wand forward. " _Sagittas_!" He shouted, releasing a barrel of arrows. He watched as at least six of those arrows struck a wand-raised, Silas. All of them were fatal wounds. Silas tried to speak, but instead coughed up blood, and falling to the ground.

"Father!" Cyrus cried out, pushing Josh out of the way and running over to his father. "Father, no! You're gonna pay for this, Black! You're going to pay for this!" he growled, grabbing his father's wand.

"Josh!" Josh heard his father yell.

"This isn't over!" Cyrus growled through his teeth, turning to see Sirius and others running their way. Cyrus grabbed a tight hold on his father and quickly activated the portkey he had, disappearing into thin air.

Sirius ran up to his son, looking over him. "What happened to you?" he frantically asked, looking at his wounds. Josh had four different wounds, a cut on his forehead, his arm, his shoulder, and a burned hand. "Where's your mother? Where's the others? What happened? Where is everyone else?"

"Dad, I'm fine, alright," Josh said, trying to calm his father down. Other Aurors were around, gathering unconscious death eaters, and surveying the area. "It's alright. Mum's alright. They all were able to get out. I was just ambushed at the last minute. I was able to hold them over long enough for you to get here." Sirius nodded, and hugged his son.

Sirius released his son, patting him on the shoulder. "Let's get you patched up and get you back to your mother." Sirius began to lead his son away.

Josh nodded, but he wanted to know what was going on. What was it that brought this on?

"What happened here, dad?"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Hogwarts Express

 **Attack At Diagon Alley**

If you weren't there, then you are one of the lucky ones. Yesterday, Diagon Alley was attacked by an onslaught of many Death Eaters. It was an attack out of nowhere. Many children and their parents where out school shopping when the attack had begun, but luckily there were some aurors their as well. We do not know what brought the attack on, but what we do know is that Harry Potter was at the Alley shopping for his school supplies, and no doubt that it was an attack on him. There were only a few casualties, and luckily Mr. Potter was not one of them. He was able to escape along with his family and friends. However, more than a few death eaters have been captured or killed in the attack, leaving this attack the be their first unsuccessful attack of the upcoming war, **Cont. Page 4.**

Sirius placed down the Daily Prophet with a heavy sigh. "They are getting more and more courageous with their attacks," he said, "This was an attack in broad daylight, during a popular day for Hogwarts shopping." He looked up and around the table at each of the Order members that were in attendance of this meeting. Most of them were here, a few were unavailable, with Dumbledore be most prominent.

"This couldn't have been some random attack either," Mad Eye Moody blurted out. "No doubt it was an attack on Potter!"

"I don't think Harry was the primary target of this attack," Remus Lupin said.

"Then who was?" Bill Weasley curiously asked. "I mean, was there a primary target?"

"Not just one target but a few," Sirius answered with a solemn look towards his wife.

"Do you know who the targets were?" Mr. Weasley inquired, turning to Sandra. A few looked her way as well.

Sandra sighed heavily. "I believe my brother and nephew were the death eaters who were leading this attack," she began to explain. "I was one of the targets, as well as Sirius, and my son. Rina was going to be kidnapped if we were going to be killed. I had my suspicions, and it was Severus who confirmed my suspicions. Cyrus has been giving the task of eliminating me, my son, and my unborn child, because of our lineage."

"Your lineage?" Fleur repeated. "What does that mean?"

"Please be very wary of what I am about to reveal to you," Sandra began to say, "And I don't know if anyone has told you this, My son or Dumbledore or others, but My family are direct descendants of Salazar Slytherin, on my mother's side." There were a few murmurs around the table. "But it is believed that my children have awoken a parseltongue trait inside of them. We don't know why all of a sudden or how. Along with Josh, Rina, and probably my unborn child, are able to speak and understand Parseltongue."

"What does that mean?" Hagrid asked.

"They are the heirs of Slytherin," Minerva answered. "Similar to the Dark Lord himself. And it's obvious that he would like to be the sole heir himself."

"Which is why there was attack on Sandra and her family," Mr. Weasley said. Sirius and Sandra nodded in agreement.

"But luckily my son was able to fend off his cousin and uncle long enough for me and others to show up," Sirius told the Order. "He saved his mother and friends and couldn't be more proud of him."

* * *

"Ow!" Josh hissed in pain. "That's tender!" He told Hermione who was at the moment, administering ointment to Josh's stab wound on his right shoulder, which was still healing as well as the wound on his head and hand. The slice on his right arm was healed easily, but there was still a scar.

"I'm sorry, Joshua," Hermione apologized. "But whatever Cyrus hit you with was very dark magic. It's going to take a little longer to heal." Hermione had luckily come out of the attack unscathed, as well as, Harry. As for Ron, he suffered from a large cut on his leg. He and Josh were the only ones to escape with injuries. Ron's cut was also going to take a few days more to heal, and was using a crutch to walk around. Hermione, Ron, Josh, Draco, Harry, and Rina were shut inside Josh's and Harry's room, as there was an Order of the Phoenix Meeting. They were not allowed, as the mothers thought they were too young to attend the meetings. Hermione was tending to Josh's wounds, every now and then Harry would glance their way. He and Ron were playing chess. Draco and Rina were reading books.

Rina slammed her book in annoyance. "What are they talking about?" she asked.

"Most likely about the attack yesterday," Draco answered, still looking into his book.

"But what about it?" Rina continued to ask. "Was that attack special or something?"

"Does she not know?" Hermione whispered in Josh's ear. Josh shook his head. He hadn't told Rina that her father had died in yesterday's attack, and that he was the one who caused it.

"It was just a random attack," Ron spoke up, smirking at the chess move he had move against Harry. "Nothing special, just you-know-who saying that he's still here and that he's not going anywhere. That meeting isn't worth listening in on, trust me. It's just a boring Order meeting about security is all." Josh looked over at Ron, both nodding towards one another. Everyone but Rina knew about her father, and who that attack was for. Josh didn't know when he was going to tell her. He hadn't even told his mother. Sirius knew, but he didn't know how to tell his wife that her brother died, and that he was killed by her own son. How is someone supposed to bring that up in conversation.

* * *

"Was Cyrus and Silas apprehended?" Mrs. Zabini asked. Sirius clenched his jaw.

"No, they were able to escape," Dora Tonks answered. Sirius un-clenched his jaw in relief. He hadn't told anyone that Silas was killed in the attack and by Josh's hand. Luckily Cyrus took the body away. "We believe they were the high ranking death eaters in this attack. These others we have arrested were all low-ranking."

"Capturing any death eater is better than none," Mad-eye Moody commented. Other nodded in agreement.

"Since we know Harry is a primary target, so is your family, Sirius," Remus said as the others nodded. "Your family is going to need proper protection."

"I believe I have this covered," Sirius replied. "Rina and the boys will be at Hogwarts. We all know the Ministry has added more security to the school. And we will put my wife's house under the Fidelius with our son as the secret keeper. And as I will be busy at work because of the ongoing war, we are going to need someone to keep my wife company, especially now that she's pregnant. Any volunteers?" A few people raised their hands, consisting of Mrs. Weasley, Mrs. Zabini, and Emmeline Vance.

"I can keep her company!" Mrs. Weasley said.

"Oh, I don't want to be a bother," Sandra spoke up.

"Nonsense," Mrs. Weasley said. "With all my children out of the house, I could use with some company as well."

"Me as well," Mrs. Zabini agreed.

"I have done some Healer work," Emmeline spoke up. "I can really help out when the baby comes."

"Sounds good," Sirius contented. "You can all take turns keeping my pregnant wife company. Now, is there anything else we need to discuss?" Severus Snape raised his hand. "Yes, Severus?"

"A student has been recruited into the Death Eaters," Severus told the Order. They were many gasps and whispers. "I don't know who it is, but it's been kept very secret. Only the Dark Lord knows who it is, an possibly this student's parents. This student has been tasked with killing Dumbledore." There were most gasps.

"Do we know what house this student is in?" Minerva asked.

"Slytherin, obviously," Hagrid blurted.

"Actually, that is one thing I do know," Severus replied, "Is that this particular student is not in Slytherin. Not all Death Eaters come from Slytherin, Rubeus."

"They could've fooled me," Hagrid mumbled, crossing his arms.

"Then that narrows it down a bit," Sirius muttered, hand on his chin. "We're going to need someone on the inside the keep an eye on the students."

"I'll do it," Dora suggested, "I'll ask to be on Hogwarts detail and that way I can search for the student out in the open." Sirius nodded.

"Good," Sirius said, and then wrote down on a piece of parchment. "I guess that's it for today's meeting then." There were murmurs and conversations beginning now that the meeting was over. A few people got up and left the place. Sirius quickly got up walking over to a familiar man. "Er..excuse me...Gordian Knott, is it?" The older man stopped, turning to Sirius and nodded. "You helped my son and his cousins, and I really want to thank you for that."

"No thanks necessary," Gordian replied. "The children are out future. We have to protect them at all costs."

Sirius nodded in agreement. "Yes, I was just wondering," he began. "What do you know about my son's secret adventure."

* * *

"Well, next week is off to Hogwarts," Ron said, putting away his chess set. "Wonder what will be in store for us this year."

"We do have a new professor, obviously," Hermione commented, bandaging Josh up. "Hopefully this year, we'll properly learn Defense Against the Dark Arts." Harry looked up, wanting to say something, but then thought against it. Josh, however, wasn't paying attention to anything. He had something else on his mind. His uncle was no more and it was his fault. He killed his uncle, though it was in self-defense. But what the problem was, Josh wasn't feeling any remorse or any guilt. It made him feel that something was wrong with him, as if all those visions he had in the past were coming to fruition.

"No!" Josh blurted out. Everyone turned to him in surprise. Josh looked up to see everyone staring at him.

"I was just saying if this new professor was going to be a fun one," Ron exclaimed,

"Sorry," Josh apologized, "I was just thinking about something else..." Everyone glanced at one another, but then continued with their own conversations. Harry lingering his stare at Josh a little longer. A moment later, the door opened.

"The meeting's over," Nymphadora Tonks greeted. "Your mothers say that lunch dinner will be ready soon."

"Dora!" Rina exclaimed, running over to hug the older woman. Tonks hugged back, the two leaving the room in conversation.

"I didn't know they were close," Hermione said to Josh who shrugged.

"Yeah, I asked Dora if she could come talk to Rina when she came to live with us," He told Hermione, "I figured she could use a big sister type. And they got along great."

"And you didn't ask me?" Hermione asked, feigning hurt.

Josh smiled. "You and Rina are intelligent woman, and were most likely going to be butting heads on many subjects," he informed. "Tonks is more her speed. She was able to get through to Rina, get her to open up. And you'll be surprised that she prefers Draco's company more than mine."

* * *

"Back when my son infiltrated into the Ministry, he gave me this Ring," Sirius told Gordian. "He said it was Slytherin's Ring, but that he didn't want it anymore, even though it belonged to him. So, I did what anyone would do. I gave it to Dumbledore. I actually went to check on the Ring last week only to see that it was cracked, the stone and the ring were no longer attached. Dumbledore told me it was affected with dark magic, but it's not anymore. But the more I asked about it, the more he refused to talk about it. Not to mention his hand was looking pretty gnarly."

"So what is it you are asking?" Gordian asked.

"Where did you find my son?" Sirius asked.

"Behind ole Tom Riddle's place," Gordian answered. "In a shack, that he pretty much destroyed. Kid's pretty strong. But we first met at my pub. He and his friends were asking a curious questions about the Gaunts."

"The Gaunts?" Sirius repeated.

"Aye, the Gaunts were some of the last members of Slytherin," Gordian answered. "But they are no more, I believe. Family fell apart after a while. No one knows what happened after that." Sirius nodded.

"This Ring my son had found," he said, "What do you know about it?"

Gordian shrugged, "Not much," he answered. "Why do you ask?"

"Back in the Ministry battle," Sirius began, "He was acting different. Real different, but when I took the ring off of him. He was normal and said that he didn't want the ring anymore. Are there magical items that can change one's personality?"

"I don't think so," Gordian replied, "However, there are dark magical items that can influence a person. Influence their dark desires - "

Sirius quickly shook his head, "No, my son doesn't have any dark desires," he quickly rebutted. "But what kind of dark magic is that?"

"Very dark magic," Gordian answered.

"What can you tell me about it?" Sirius curiously asked.

"Unfortunately, I can not reveal anything to you about that kind of dark magic," Gordian replied, "As it is too dark, and I took a magical oath. So I am unable to speak about it." Sirius nodded in understanding and bid Gordian Knott goodbye, deciding to head to his family's library when he got the chance.

A week had gone by. There was another attack from death eaters in London, which was the Millenium bridge being knocked down. Many muggles had been killed in the attack. Muggle police chopped it down too a bridge malfunctioning and collapsing, making it a freak accident. But with the dark mark overhead, wizards and witched knew better. The evening before leaving to Hogwarts, Sirius brought all his children into the sitting room to talk.

Rina, Harry, Josh, Ron, and Draco all sat in the sitting room as Sirius was in the center of the room with his arms around his back. "Alright, kids," he began. "I would like to explain to you all about the security detail we will have tomorrow morning for our journey to the Hogwarts Express." Harry and Josh sighed in annoyance. "We are going to be using Ministry cars, and there will be Aurors waiting at the station for us."

"Will Dora be there?" Rina curiously asked.

"I don't think so," Sirius answered. "She has been assigned somewhere else. You'll see her pretty soon, I suspect." Rina smiled at his answer. "I want trunks ready tonight, so we'll be ready to leave as soon as possible. I don't want a last minute scramble." His eyes lingering on Ron who was avoiding his eye contact. "Alright, that is all. Enjoy your last night of freedom!" The kids stood up, leaving in different directions.

The next morning was a smooth departure to King's Cross station. The ministry cars were waiting out on the street when everyone had exited Josh's home. "Bye kids," Sandra waved from the door. "Please write to me, Josh, I need to know how you're doing!" Josh nodded with the roll of his eyes, but waved back. He'll write back, next month.

"You'll let us know when the baby comes?" Rina said to Sandra who nodded.

"Of course I will," she replied.

Once they had arrived at King's Cross station, two grim-faced bearded Aurors in dark-muggle suits were standing at the Barrier, obviously waiting for them. "Quickly, through the barriers," Sirius ordered, waving them to the barrier. "Harry first, then Josh, and then the rest of you." One of the Aurors dragged Harry by the arm through the barrier. Josh was dragged, to his annoyance, next through the barrier, and everyone else followed after them.

And then, they were on the busy platform of nine and three quarters, but it was not as full as it was last year. As some of the parents had pulled their children out of school because of the upcoming war. Sirius bid everyone goodby and watched his children board the train.

"Shall we get a compartment?" Draco suggested, lifting his trunk onto the train. "Put our stuff away and then head to the Prefect's meeting?" And so they did so, meeting Tracey and Daphne along they way, putting up their stuff. Josh, Draco and Daphne left Tracey by herself and left for the prefect's meeting.

Once they entered the compartment, Josh's wasn't surprised to see that Hermione was already there. He smiled at her, when he sat next to her. Hermione smiled back. Draco and Daphne sat together, across from them. Josh looked around seeing familiar faces and new fifth year prefects. He looked towards the front to see Cho Chang as Head Girl and to his annoyance, Cormac Mcglaggen as Head Boy.

"How'd he get to be head boy?" Josh whispered to his friends.

"Probably had his father help him," Draco whispered, who was also in annoyance that Cormac was head boy.

"He does get good grades," Hermione informed. "And some of the teachers like him."

"He's manipulative," Daphne whispered. "He only pretends to be some good boy, but we all know that's not trure - "

"Alright, attention prefects," Cormac called out. Everyone quited down, turning their attention to the Head prefects. "Welcome to another great year at Hogwarts. There's going to be a few changes to this year's security. First off, new wards had been put up by the Ministry. There will be Aurors guarding entrances, exits, and secret passageways. Others will be patroling corridors through the entire day and night. We will still be doing our patrols as well, so don't get lazy!" Cormac and Cho began to explain the normal and boring regulations of being a prefect, mostly for the new prefects who were coming in. And then it was over. "Right, let's see," Cormac said, standing and looking at a clipboard he had. He looked up, his eyes falling on Josh. "Granger and Black, you two will start the patrols, followed by Malfoy and Greengrass." He smirked. "That is all. Dismissed."

Josh sighed in annoyance, and left with Hermione to begin the patrols. There wasn't much to see in their patrol, except for a group of first year Slytherins playing with a fanged frisbee, to which Hermione confiscated. The duo passed Harry's compartment which was filled with Ron, Neville, Hannah Abbot and Cho.

Hermione sighed in annoyance. "What do you think of Cho?" she asked Josh.

Josh shrugged. "She's alright, I guess," he answered. "I don't know her a lot, so there's not much to judge her on." Which was a truthful answer. "Though I'd be careful with her taste in friends as one of them did sell us out to Umbridge." Hermione nodded, watching as Cho laughed at something Harry said.

"Well, I'll see you later," Hermione said. Josh bid his goodbye as she entered Harry's compartment. Josh left to find his compartment, but once he entered, Draco and Daphne had to leave to do their patrols.

"Sorry," Daphne said, giving an apologetic smile, kissing him on the cheek, and then leaving. Josh sighed, sitting across from Tracey. She was reading a book on advanced spells, intriguing Josh. The two began to talk about the book and trading advanced spells.

"I just really want to arm myself with the best spells," Tracey told Josh. "Those Death Eaters won't know what hit them! Back at the Battle, I was so pumped, and I wanted to take as many of them out as I possibly could. And I did, until the Aurors and the Order arrived, whisking me away." Josh quieted down at the mention of the Ministry Battle. Tracey noticed. "You know I don't blame you for Blaise's death, Josh."

"What?" Josh said, raising his head. "I didn't say - "

"I know you were thinking it," Tracey interrupted, "It's not your fault. It was our choose to be there. We knew the risks. And I don't think I did, but I want to thank you."

"For what?" Josh inquired.

"For avenging Blaise's death," Tracey said, her eyes brimming with tears. Josh stared into those eyes. They may have been covered in tears, but those brown eyes were full of raging fire. Josh nodded, hoping that the death of Blaise wasn't going to change Tracey into some kind of killer. Her head turned away when the compartment door opened. Josh turned to see a second-year boy entered looking nervous.

"Yes?" Josh said with an inquiring eyebrow.

"I'm supposed to deilver these to you and Tracey D-Davis," he faltered, his eyes lowered, raising his hand that was holding two small rolled up parchments. Josh accepted the two parchments, and the young boy quickly left. Perplexed, Josh handed over Tracey's parchment that was tied with violet ribbon. They untied and read them at the same time.

 _Joshua,  
I would be delighted if you would come join me for a bite of lunch in compartment C. Professor H.E.F. Slughorn. _

"Who the hell is Professor Slughorn?" Tracey asked.

"New teacher I suspect," Josh replied. "I suppose we should go check this guy out." Tracey nodded, and the two left their compartment. Minuter later, the duo entered Compartment C. Josh noticed they were the only invites to this little party.

"Come in, Come in," Professor Slughorn greeted, waving them in. Josh and Tracey entered, an sat down in a couple of empty seats across from Slughorn. Josh looked at the other guests. Harry was there, looking bored, sitting next to Slughorn. Neville was sitting next to him. And then next to him was Hermione who looked bewildered as to why she was there. On the other side of Slughorn was Cormac, look smug as ever, and next to him was Ravenclaw, Marcus Belby. And then next to him, staring right at Josh was Daphne, who then smiled at one another. And lastly, was Ron who was looking just as bewildered as Hermione.

"Welcome welcome to my little lunch," Slughorn said to everyone. "I believe everyone knows everyone." He gestured, waving a hand around. "If not, this is our chance to get to know one another!" Slughorn began to pass around some cold Pheasant. "Now, as I was saying to young Belby, that I had the pleasure of teaching his Uncle Damocles," he continued, passing around a bread basket. "Outstanding wizard, outstanding, and his Order of Merlin most well-deserved. Do you see much of your Uncle, Belby?"

"No, not much of him no," Belby answered with a mouthful of pheasant.

"Well, of course, I daresay he's busy," Slughorn said, looking questioningly at Belby. "I doubt he invented the Wolfsbane potion without considerable hard work! Now you, Cormac!" Josh rolled his eyes. "I happen to know that you see a lot of your Uncle Tiberius, because he has a rather splendid picture of the two of you hunting nogtails, I think, in Norfolk?"

"Oh, yeah, that was fun that was," Corac said smugly, "We went with Bertie Higgs and Rufus Scrimgeour - that was before he became Minister, obviously -"

"Ah, you know Bertie and Rufus too?" beamed Slughorn, offering around a small tray of pies. "Now, tell me..."

Josh was watching Slughorn speak with them, noticing his eyes beaming when others spoke of someone well-known or influential. Slughorn turned to Neville next, which was a bit awkward talking about his very well-known Auror parents and their tragedy. "And now!" Slughorn began, looking at the other teens in turn. "Infiltrating the Ministry, fighting off Death Eaters! All with the Chosen One leading you! And look at that, Slytherins and Gryffindors working together! Greengrass working with a Weasley! Muggleborns and Purebloods! Potter and Black back at it again for a second generation!" Josh and Harry shared a bored glance.

"Oh, and the rumors!" Slughorn said a bit too giddily. "The juicy rumors of the Chosen One, and of a Prophecy!" Cormac snorted. Belby nearly choked on his food, and Neville almost fell off of his chair. As for the rest of them, who already knew that the Prophecy was true, didn't move at all.

"It's fake," Josh spoke up, Slughorn's attention turning to Josh. "I was there, we all were there, you know that. There wasn't any prophecy. It's just the Prophet just making up more rubbish as usual. What we really found were lies and death." Tracey looked down Solemnly as did the others, thinking about who was lost back at the Ministry.

"Well, of course," Slughorn said, "Death Eaters can be very dangerous. Some of the most sycophants of the world, but tell me. What was it like traversing the Department of Mysteries?" Cormac and Belby curiously looked at the others, wanting to know the answer.

"It was confusing and weird?" Ron answered after finishing his meal. "I mean the rooms change all on their own; we had no idea where we were going, I mean, Harry knew - Ow!" Ron leaned over to rub his leg, looking over to Josh who was glaring down at him, giving him the tiniest shake of the head. Ron looked up to see the others looking at him questioningly. "Cramp." he said.

"Like he was saying," Josh continued, turning to Slughorn. "We didn't know where we were going. We went through doors to fin the place we thought my father to believe in, to save him. But he wasn't there, just a bunch of death eaters waiting to kill Harry. Nothing about a prophecy, just a way to get to Harry."

Slughorn nodded. "And you were all able to hold your own," he said in surprise. "I daresay, how were you all able to manage that?"

"With training," Harry answered simply. "We all trained together."

"Ah yes, the secret defense club," Cormac said. Slughorn looked a bit impressed about the secret defense club. "I remember. But something irks me. How did you know that Sirius Black was in trouble?" Slughorn nodded eagerly.

Tracey, who had her hand resting under her chin, began to answer, "Harry had a v - "

"A letter!" Daphne blurted out. Everyone turned to her, Harry and Josh in relief. "He was sent a letter by one of the Death Eaters, telling him that they had Sirius, where he was, and what they'd do if he didn't come round to the Ministry."

"Ah yes yes, make sense," Slughorn said with his hand on his chin. Cormac, however, did not look convinced, though he let it go. "Merlin's beard, is that the time?!" Josh glanced out the window to see that the sun was setting. "Well, you all best be off to change into your robes. I'd expect we'd be arriving pretty soon. McGlaggen, you must drop by and borrow that book about nogtails. As for the rest of you, don't be shy to visit when your passing by. Off you go!"

Everyone sat up and began to leave the compartment.

"Weird man, I'd say," Ron said when they were all in the corridor.

"I agree," Tracey chuckled. "Glad it's over. That last bit was a bit too awkward for my taste." Ron nodded in agreement. And the two groups of three went their separate ways to their own compartments.

Josh, Daphne, and Tracey entered the compartment where Draco was sitting alone, reading a book. He looked up when the trio entered. "What took you so long?" he asked, moving his legs so Tracey could sit down.

"Slughorn kept us," Josh answered, taking a seat, "Wanted the story of what happened back at the Ministry."

"What did you tell him?" Draco asked.

"Enough so he wouldn't keep asking about it," Daphne answered, sitting close to Josh who put an arm around her. "And I think what he really wanted was to get connected to well-known people. For his own personal gains, i'd expect."

"Who else was there?" Draco asked, "I mean, besides anyone who wasn't at the Ministry."

"Marcus Belby," Tracey answered. "And - "

"McGlaggen," Josh said in disgust with venom in his voice. He looked up to see his friends staring at him. "What?"

"What is it with you and McGlaggen?" Tracy asked. "You're in the same house, you two should buddies, I mean, aren't all of you?"

"Gryffindor isn't the most perfect house," Josh replied with a sigh. "Besides, he's annoying and idiotic - "

* * *

Cormac strode through the train corridor and soon entered his compartment to find three seventh years from each of the other houses. "Inigo. Bartemis. Elladora," he greeted as he entered the compartment, and then sat next to Bartemis.

Inigo Elphick was from Slytherin house; a six and a half foot blonde with brown eyes. He was an oucast from his own house because his father was a muggle, meaning he was weak just like his father. The other Slytherins bullied him throughout his Hogwarts years. He was full of pent up anger. One of the reasons he was chosen. Bartemis Filch, a short, dark haired Ravenclaw, who was bullied and made fun of because of his last name, Filch. Which happened t be the same name to one Argus Filch, the caretaker/squib of Hogwarts. Bartemis hated his own, even resenting his own family because of it. He too was filled with anger. Finally, Elladora Evans, a blonde and blue eyed Hufflepuff, one of the most attractive women in the school. Rumors were spread about her being a harlot, who would do anything to have a man between her legs. Rumors were false but no one would believe her truth, thanks to a group of girls who pretended to be her friends. Because of this, no one wanted to be her friend and all the boys who approached her only wanted one thing. She too was full of anger.

"Thank you all for meeting me," Cormac said, "I have a job for all three of you, I mean, if you're interested."

"You said this was to be worth while," Inigo spoke up. "What is it that you think you can get us to do what you want?"

"How about a little revenge?" Cormac suggested. The three seventh years looked at one another, a little interested. "Against all those who wrong you."

"And what, you're going to curse the people we hate?" Bartemis asked.

Cormac chuckled and shook his head. "No, you are," he replied. "I'm just going to supply the neccessary tools for you to carry out your own revenge, but in return. You do a little something for me."

"And what is that?" Elladora asked.

"Well, I have been given my own task of revenge," Cormac began to answer. "And all I'm asking is for some help, is all. Help me with this small task and I'll return the favor." Cormac reached into his robes and pulled out a small bag full of coins and tossing it into Inigo's hands. "I am also willing to pay you handsomely. Now, Elladora, you're family owns a winery, do they not?" He asked with the biggest smile.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry it's been a while. A lot has happened in my life and things are going to get better! I've also decided to do re-writes, because as I've written these stories, I've made them up as I go, so I will go back and connect everything and change stuff a bit. But I will continue on with the series for you guys.**

Chapter 5: Potter Better Than Black

 **After the Attack on Diagon Alley**

The two landed on hard ground in an instant. One of the men began moving as the other lay still. The one who moved, banged hard onto the ground, punching it, opening up the skin on his knuckles. More and more blood poured out with each punch to the hard ground. He cried out in agony, screaming into the night sky. His eyes turned to the unmoving body of his father. Angry tears strolled down his bloody face. His heart filled with rage and revenge. He struggled up to his feet, pocketing his father's wand, now claiming ownership. He heaved his father over his shoulder and began the long track back to a hidden camp, deep within a forest.

Hours later, deep into the night, he could see light into the distance. He continued on, his legs wobbling with the heavy toll on his shoulders. As he made his way closer to the light, he could hear voices.

"Someone's coming."

"Who's there!?"

"Make yourself known or die!"

But he didn't say a word. He couldn't. He lost his voice momentarily and just continued on.

"That's it. Once he gets closer. I'm going to kill him!"

Suddenly, he stepped into the light. Campfire light hit his face, revealing who it was. "Wait! It's Emrys. It's...both of them."

Cyrus lifted his father into the middle of the Death Eater campsite. There were many of them without their masks and robes, sitting around and waiting on their commands from their leaders. They all had stopped what they were doing and watched as Cyrus stopped in the middle of the site, near the campfire and dropped his dead father on the ground. He then dropped to his knees, exhausted, physically and emotionally, from the events of today. He stared into the fire, his face expressionless.

A random death eater named Ridley walked up to Cyrus and his father. "He's dead," he muttered, and then more loudly. "He's dead! They killed Silas!" Death eaters began to angrily shout and yell.

"Who did this!?" shouted a random death eater and others added in.

"Who did it?!"

"They will pay!"

"A life for a life!"

But then it all went silent. A slim figure walked into the light. All of the death eaters watched as she strolled over to Sllas and Cyrus. She had dark tamed, wavy hair, braided down to her shoulders. Her eyes were grey and soulless, her beautifully middle-age, heart shaped face expressionless. She glided over to the two men, kneeling next to Cyrus, and then looked down at the soulless Silas. She turned back to Cyrus, reaching up with her cold pale hand and touched Cyrus's face.

"My boy," she said in almost a whisper. "My beautiful boy. What has happened on this day?"

Cyrus looked up towards the woman, his eyes full of fire. "Mother," he whispered. "He killed him. He killed my father."

"Who, my son?" She asked.

"Her son," Cyrus said in a growling whisper.

Suddenly, the woman's eyes came to life, igniting with fire, yet her face remain calm. She stood to her feet, her wand sliding out of her sleeve and into her hand. Some of the death eaters noticed this and took a step back in terror. She looked around the camp site, looking through the death eaters. She gripped her wand tightly. Suddenly, without any warning, she growled out in anger and began whipping her wand around. She screamed out as the green sickly killing curse soared out the tip of her wand, striking random death eaters and killing them. As fast as it began, it was over. She was breathing heavily, her hair no longer perfectly braided or brushed, stray strands of hair stood out. Her face no longer straight yet full of rage.

A frightened, lone death eater, Ridley, slowly moved towards her from her right. "Madam Xerina," he spoke. The woman turned her deadly eyes towards the death eater. He took a step back. "W-what do we do?"

Xerina placed her wand back into her sleeve. "We plan and get ready," she said with venom in her voice. "We be patient. When the cupboard is ready is when we attack." The death eaters nodded. "I will continue to train my son. He will be unstoppable. But you will all remember one thing! Joshua Black will be left for my son only. And his _mother,_ is mine!"

* * *

The second through seventh year Hogwarts students began to clamor their way into the Great Hall, sitting at their respective House tables. Josh bid Daphne, Draco, and Tracey goodbye as he followed the rest of his house towards the Gryffindor table. He sat next to Ron, across from Harry and Hermione. Neville sat next to him. Soon enough, the start of the feast began with McGonagall bringing in the new batch of first years, which to most of the students' surprise, was only a handful of students. "Why are there so little new students?" Neville asked out of curiosity.

"Ever since the attacks by the Death Eaters," Hermione began, "Parents have become worried and frightened for themselves and their children."

"They probably don't want to leave their children somewhere where they can't keep an eye on them," Harry added.

"Or just fleeing the country," Ron commented, leaning his chin on his hand. A few minutes later, the sorting hat sang about unity, and the sorting began. Most of the students went into Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. There were no Gryffindors for some weird reason. "Well then, that's discomforting." Ron said.

"They're terrified," Josh spoke up. "Not an ounce of courage in any of them."

"That's a bit harsh, don't you think?" Hermione asked in shock. Josh half-shrugged and shook his head.

"He might have a point," Harry said, retrieving a few confused looks from his friends. "Obviously they've been told about the horrors of Voldemort and the oncoming war. So, they're terrified. Plus they're young, so why should they be brave right now?"

"You had it then," Hermione commented, looking at Harry then at Josh, "Both of you."

"Yeah, well we weren't in immediate danger then," Josh replied, and a second later, food appeared right before their eyes. The Gryffindors ate their feast and talked about whatever came to mind, from Quidditch to the Oncoming war. Every now and then, students would come up to Harry, Hermione, Ron, or Josh and asked about what happened at the Ministry. They were all told to just read the prophet, because no one was ready to talk about it. Soon enough, Dumbledore stood to his feet and cleared his throat. All the conversations ceased and their attention was turned unto the Headmaster. Josh noticed Dumbledore's hand which was blackened and mangy, almost as if it was dead or dying.

"Now!" Dumbledore began, "To our new students, welcome, and to our old, Welcome back! Another year full of magical education awaits you..."

"What is up with his hand?" Neville asked, looking worried. "Is he okay?"

"It was like that when he brought me to Josh's," Harry replied, "He seemed normal then, though I figured he'd have it healed by now."

"Some injuries cannot be healed," Hermione said, "Mostly because of some very dark magic."

"...Mr. Filch, our caretaker, has asked me to say that there is a blanket ban on any joke items bought at a store called Weaslyes Wizard Wheezes. Those wishing to try-out for Quidditch teams should give their names to their Heads of Houses as usual. We are also looking for new Quidditch Commentators, who should do likewise. We are pleased to welcome a new member to our staff, Professor Horace Slugorn - " Slughorn stood up with a nod and was met with small applause. " - Is an old colleague of mine who was agreed to resume his old post as Potions Master."

"Potions?"

"Potions!"

The word echoed throughout the whole Hall as people wandered if they heard right.

"Professor Snape, meanwhile," said Dumbledore raising his voice so that it carried over all the muttering. "Will be taking over the Defense Against the Dark Arts position." More murmuring rang throughout the hall.

"You've got to be kidding me," Harry sighed in annoyance, through his head in his hands. There was a thunderous applause from the Slytherin table. Josh gave a few claps, but stopped when Hermione was glaring at him as she rubbed Harry's back.

"Hey! The job's jinxed right? No one has lasted more than a year," Ron said, "Who knows, maybe he'll be gone by the end of the year." This seemed to cheer Harry up a bit.

"Or he might just go back to teaching potions," Josh added, "Slughorn might not want to stay once the year is over." Dumbledore cleared his throat. They weren't the only ones who were having a conversation as the whole Great Hall had been in an eruption of conversation. Though everyone quieted down at the sound of Dumbledore. Dumbledore then went on to speak about how Lord Voldemort and his forces had finally returned; about how Hogwarts fortifications have been strengthened and how we are protected inside and outside of the Castle. Josh looked over to the Great Hall door seeing a couple of Aurors walking past and patrolling. Dumbledore continued to speak about security, and if anyone has seen anything strange or suspicious, that it should be reported immediately.

"But now, your bed awaits, as warm and comfortable as you could possibly wish, and I know that your top priority is to be well-rested for your lessons tomorrow. Let us therefore say good night. Pip pip!"

The sound of benches scraping against the hard floor rang through the great hall as well as voices who began to converse once again, leaving to go to their dormitories. Josh stood to his feet with his friends as they began to make their way out the Great Hall. Josh was in no hurry as he slowly made his way out of the Great Hall, following some of the younger Gryffindors. He was about to head up the stairs when someone grabbed him by the hand and pulled him away. He was pulled into another corridor and into alcove and pressed up against the wall.

"Hello Black," she greeted with a silky smile.

Josh raised a curious eyebrow. "Evans," he greeted back. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Oh, I was just thinking about you," Elladora Evans told him, touching his chest. "I've been thinking about you a lot lately, really. I mean, you've really grown up."

"Yeah, that tends to happen to people as they get older," Josh said nonchalantly, pushing away Evans's hands.

Elladora giggled. "You're so funny," she said, wrapping her arms around his neck, someone catching her eye, that was moving their way. "I was wondering. How about you and I go somewhere quiet and private? Have a little fun?"

Josh grabbed her arms, trying to push them away. "Look, Evans. I'm sure you're a great girl," he said, "And I'm not the guy for you. Besides, I'm in a committed relationship and I only have eyes for her. No one else."

Elladora sighed, yet smirked as a figure came closer. "You sure do know how to break a girl's heart," she said quietly, and then suddenly pounced, smashing her lips onto Josh's. Josh quickly pushed her away, and before he spoke out, somebody else yelled.

"What the hell is going on!?"

Josh snapped his head towards a very angry looking Daphne, hands clenched into fists. "Daphne," Josh gasped out and wiping his lips. "This isn't what you think!" He looked towards his angry girlfriend and towards Elladora, who was smirking. Josh stepped over towards Daphne.

Elladora stepped back looking innocent. "Well, I'll let you two talk," she said. "See you later, Joshua." Elladora turned to leave.

"Don't you move!" Daphne said, her voice filled with venom.

Elladora chuckled, turning towards Daphne. "Don't start something you can't finish, Greengrass," she said, glaring at the younger blond. "Besides, I'm sure Black needs himself a woman who can give him all the things he needs. And I believe I can give him that. And I'll just bide my time. He'll get tired of you and he'll need a real woman. And that's where I come in." Daphne whipped out her wand and pointed it towards Elladora. Josh quickly grabbed her wrist and stepped in front of her, looking into her fiery eyes. He slowly shook his head. Daphne clenched her teeth, glaring into Josh's calm eyes, exhaling heavily through her nose and lowering her wand arm. "I'll be see you two." Josh heard Elladora say as she left the two alone.

Daphne pulled her arm out of Josh's gasp. "Daphne - "

"Shut it," She hissed. Josh sighed. Suddenly, Daphne violently grabbed Josh by his cloak and began dragging him along down the corridor.

"Daphne," Josh gasped, allowing her to drag him along.

"I said shut it, Black!" Daphne hissed, and then pushed him next to a door of an unused classroom. Josh was surprised about how strong she was, and was feeling a little worried about what was going to happen. "Don't ever let another girl kiss you! Whether it's Evans or Granger!"

"Daphne - "

Daphne pushed him against the wall. Josh winced a little, taking it as a sign to shut his mouth. "Don't let it happen ever again!" She growled. "You don't want to find out what I'll do if it does happen again. Got it!" She said angrily, poking Josh in the chest. Josh nodded, feeling very intimated and impressed by the strength and power that his girlfriend was giving off. "Good!" Josh was then surprised as Daphne pulled him close and kissed him with so much passion that she had never done so before, running her hands through his hair. Josh returned the same passion, pulling her as close as he could, and rubbing her back. Daphne released the kiss, slyly smiling towards a dazed Josh. "Come on," She said, opening the door, and leading Josh inside. The door closed behind them, and there was a click, signaling that the door was locked, and a muffled " _Muffliato._ " was heard from the other side of the closed door.

* * *

Elladora was strolling up the stairs towards her common room. She turned into a corridor and was stopped by McGlaggen was had been waiting for her with his arms crossed. Elladora stopped next to Cormac, smiling slyly. "Well?" Cormac said.

"I believe a wedge into their relationship has begun," Elladora informed with a smirk.

Cormac nodded, looking satisfactory. "Good, and the item I requested?" He asked.

Elladora sighed, "It will be here in a couple of weeks," she answered. "Are you going to tell us what you're up to?"

"Don't worry about it," Cormac replied, "You help me, I help you. That's the deal, no questions asked." Elladora nodded and continued on towards her common room. Cormac, however, continued up the stairs, and past his common room to the top floor. He stood in front of a blank wall and began to think. A few moments later, a door appeared. Cormac entered the door and locked it behind him.

* * *

The next morning, Josh jovially skipped down the stairs from his dorm and into the common room. He had a half-smile on his face. Ron and Harry, with confusion etched on their faces, were following behind Josh. "Why does he seem so happy?" Ron asked. "It's like he won some lottery or something."

"Maybe he did," Harry said, having a feeling. "I mean, he did come in very late last night."

"I just thought he had his prefect rounds," Ron replied, as Josh led the trio out of the portrait hole, humming to himself. "Alright, now he's humming. What the bloody hell is up with him?" Harry shrugged as they continued to follow their friend. Josh could heard his friends talking about him, but he could care less. He happily strolled down the corridor, but something caught his eye. A younger student was passing by holding a fanged frisbee. Josh quickly grabbed the boy by the back of his robe and pulled him back. "Hand it over," he demanded, his facial expression more serious. The scowling boy handed over the snarling frisbee, and took off back towards the common room.

Ron and Harry caught up with Josh. Ron quickly snatched the Frisbee out of Josh's hand. "Excellent, I've always wanted one of these." Josh was about to say something, but he was interrupted by a loud giggle. The trio of boys turned around and saw Lavender Brown was the one who was laughing at Ron's remark. She continued to giggle as she passed the boys, turning glance towards Ron. Ron looked rather pleased with himself. If Josh didn't know any better, he thought that someone had a crush on Ron.

Later, after breakfast, students remained in their seats to have their schedules handed to them. It was a little more complicated this year as Professor McGonagall needed first to confirm that everybody had achieved the necessary O.W.L. grades to continue with their chosen N.E.W.T.s. Josh was confirmed for his classes that he wanted to continue; Charms, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Potions, Herbology, Ancient Runes, Healing, Transfiguration, and Arithmancy. Josh gathered his things and began to make his way towards his first Ancient Runes of the year.

He was the first to arrive in the class, and Professor Babbling was already there, sitting at her desk, reading a book. The two greeted one another. Josh sat at a table near the front of the class and patiently waited for the other students to arrive. It was no surprise that Hermione was next to arrive. She took a seat to his left. Soon, more students began to arrive. Josh smiled widely as his girlfriend arrived, sitting to his right. She smiled as she sat next to him, grabbing his hand. Hermione glanced over to the two, noticing how both of them were staring lovingly at one another, feeling that something was different between them. There were only a handful of students in Professor Babbling's N.E.W.T class. Josh noticed it was mostly full of the sixth year Ravenclaw house, two Gryffindors, One Hufflepuff, and two Slytherins. The other Slytherin was Draco who sat behind Josh, in between two Ravenclaws. Professor Babbling went on to lecture about he N.E.W.T. level course and how it was going to be more difficult the their other years; More difficult translations of runes to magical runes for magical uses.

About an hour later, Josh, Daphne, Draco, and Hermione had left their Ancient Runes class and towards their Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom four floors below. The two slowed and stood near the entrance of the classroom, both holding onto a new book they had just received from Professor Babbling. "So much homework already and we've only had one class," Hermione commented. "An essay, two translations, and a whole book to read by Wednesday."

"We both know it's already done for you," Josh joked, placing his new Runes book in his book bag. Seconds later, more students began to arrive, mostly consisting of Gryffindors and Slytherins. Harry and Ron walked over to wait with Hermione while Tracey made her way over to her best friend. "Hi Ron!" Tracey called, waving towards Ron who smiled and waved back. Tracey and Daphne went on to have a small chat, to which Josh didn't join in. Draco did not join either as he was already reading the book he had received from Ancient Runes.

The classroom door opened and Snape stepped into the corridor, his swallow face framed as ever by two curtains of greasy black hair. Silence fell over the queue immediately. "Inside," He ordered. The students clambered into the classroom. Josh looked around once he entered. It was just as gloomier as Snape's potions classroom had been back in the dungeons. Curtains were drawn over the windows and then only light had come from the candles lit around the room. Josh sat next to Draco while Daphne and Tracey sat behind them. Once the class had settled, Snape had begun his lecture. He began with criticizing the last five Professors they have had in their Defense class and how they weren't very good at teaching the subject. He then went on to describe the Dark Arts, how unpredictable it could be and how fierce and more worse it could become.

"Your defense," Snape said, a little louder, "Must therefore be as flexible and inventive as the arts you seek to undo. These pictures" he indicated a few of them as he swept past - "give a fair representation of what happens to those who suffer, for instance, the Cruciatus Curse" - he waved a hand towards a witch who was clearly shrieking in agony. Josh and Harry knew all too well about it. - "Feel the Dementor's Kiss" - a wizard lying huddled and blank-eyed, slumped against the wall - "or provoke the aggression of the Inferius" - a bloody mass upon the ground. Suddenly, a random chill ran up Josh's spine as he looked at the last photograph. Whatever he was looking at, Josh did not like it at all. He couldn't take his wide eyes off the photograph.

"Has an Inferius been seen, then?" Parvati said in a high-pitched voice. "Is it indefinite, is he using them?"

"The Dark Lord has used Inferi in the past," Snape said, "Which means you would be ill-advised to assume he might use them again. Now..." He moved over to his desk. "...You are, I believe, complete novices in the use of nonverbal spells. What is the advantage of nonverbal spells?"

Hermione's hand shot up in the air. A few others as well. Josh, who wasn't paying attention, was still staring at the Inferius picture. It was haunting to him. Chills ran through his body as he couldn't stop thinking about the inferi. About how they moved or acted or whatever it is they could do, which could include ripping him into pieces.

"Mr. Black?" Snape called. Draco elbowed Josh who snapped back to reality. Hermione put down her hand in disappointment. Annoyed, as Josh didn't even have his hand in the air nor was he paying attention.

"What?" Josh blurted, turning to Snape. "I'm sorry, Professor, what?"

Snape sighed through his nostrils. "What is the advantage of nonverbal spells?"

"Oh, er," Josh began scrambling through his brain. "..er..so your opponent won't know what spell or curse you're about to do next, therefore, they won't know what defense they should use."

"Correct," Snape said with a nod. "Five points to Gryffindor. Yes, those who progress to using magic without shouting incantations gain an element of surprise in their spell-casting. Not all wizards or witches can do this, of course; it is a question of concentration and mind power which some may lack." Josh, who's attention was back on Snape, noticed how his gaze was maliciously upon Harry.

"Now, you will divide into pairs," Snape continued on, "One partner will to jinx the other without saying a word, The other will attempt to repel that jinx in equal silence. Carry on."

The students paired off; Tracey paired off with Daphne; Harry and Ron paired off; Josh and Draco; And Hermione paired off with Neville. A reasonable about of cheating ensued; many people were merely whispering incantation instead of saying it really loud, though it sometimes didn't have the same effect of when having to say it aloud. Though, nearly two minutes in, Josh was already able to repel Draco's whispering jinx in silence with ease. Draco was surprised when his jinx flew back towards him. He quickly ducked under it. Josh was able to perform nonverbal spells ever since the battle at the Department of Mysteries. His anger and the influence of whatever Slytherin's Ring was, helped him figure it out.

Nearly ten minutes later, Hermione was also successful in performing a shield charm in silence. Daphne followed right after performing a nonverbal jinx towards Tracey who quickly ducked out of the way, striking an unknown Neville, who's legs began to dance uncontrollably. Hermione quickly put it to a stop. Tracey was next in performing ha shield charm in silence. Ron, however, was having great difficulty, turning purple one trying to cast a jinx without saying a word. Harry, patiently waiting, stood lazily, waiting on a jinx that was probably bound to not hit him.

Tracey had noticed and walked over, whispering something in Ron's ear. Ron nodded, and slowly breathing. And then, to everyone's surprise, a jinx fell out of Ron's wand, without him speaking a word. Harry, who was shocked, quickly dropped to the ground to avoid the jinx. Ron celebrated in silence and Tracey gave him a hug. Josh felt heat behind him. He rubbed his head and glanced behind him. He was stunned to see Lavender, who was glaring daggers towards Tracey.

A couple of other students, were successful, yet Harry was not. Snape had noticed this and didn't hesitate to pounce on Harry. Snape was going to jinx him, to make an example, but Harry, who still wasn't fond of Snape, wasn't afraid to yell out his shield charm, leading into snide comments from Harry, to which lead to Snape giving Harry Saturday detention. it was a bit of a buzz among the Gryffindors when everyone left the classroom. Josh lagged behind walking with his Slytherin friends.

"Tracey, what was it that you told Ron?" Josh asked out of curiosity, as they walked through the corridor.

Tracey smiled to herself. "I just told him to breathe, and to concentrate. Pretend the Harry was someone he didn't like," she answered. "And it worked."

"I wondered who he pictured?" Daphne asked.

"Probably Draco," Josh joked. Draco lightly punched Josh's arm as the girls giggled, and out of nowhere, Lavender quickly came out from behind, bumping hard into Tracey's shoulder.

"Oi! Watch where you're going Brown!" Tracey hissed, rubbing her shoulder.

Lavender turned around. "You watch where you're going, Davis," She growled back. "And if I were you, I'd stay in my lane!" She turned away and continued on her way.

"What's that even supposed to mean?" Tracey asked, confusion etched upon her face, though Josh had a feeling about what it was.

Daphne looked at her boyfriend as Draco and Tracey walked ahead of them. "What was that all about?" She asked him.

"I believe Lavender has a huge crush on Ron," Josh informed her, noticing that down the corridor, Harry was being handed a note by a younger Gryffindor he recognized as Jack Sloper, wondering what it was about.

"Oh no," Daphne sighed.

"What?" Josh said, turning his attention back to his girlfriend.

"Tracey also has a crush on Ron."

Josh looked at Daphne in surprise. This was not going to end well. The duo had a break and decided to spend it together, somewhere private and snogging. After break was over, Josh reluctantly left his girlfriend to go to his Arithmancy class. Over the month of August, Josh was given the task of studying as much Arithmancy as he could. Professor Vector had even come to tutor Josh and get him as caught up as she could to get Josh ready for the O.W.L. He took it right before coming to Hogwarts and passed with Exceeds Expectations.

Lunch came and went, and after, Josh had his Healing N.E.W.T. class with Madam Pomfrey. Her class was more of a hands on class where the would spend their time in the Hospital Wing taking care of sick or injured students, also learning more and advanced healing spells. There were three other students in this class; Hannah Abbott, Susan Bones, and Michael Corner. Today, there were helping a few younger students who were injured in their first Herbology class. Josh was tending to a second year Ravenclaw, who was crying from the small stinging cuts on her hands. Josh tried to soothe her as he healed her cuts, telling her distracting stories of his troubling injuries through the years. When he had finished, the girl hugged him in thanks before running off to her next class. It made him think of his unborn sibling, thinking that a little sister could be nice.

After his Healing Class, Josh made his way towards his Double Potions class. When he arrived in the corridor, there were a dozen people present. Of course, half of them were Josh's friends; Hermione, Draco, Daphne, Tracey, and Harry. Josh was surprised to see Ron there, and he didn't seem particularly happy to be there. Nott was there, idling alone away from the crowd, next to four Ravenclaws; Padma Patil, Terry Boot, Su Li, and Sally-Ann Perks. There was one Hufflepuff who was Ernie McMillan. Soon, the dungeon's door opened and Slughorn's belly preceded him out of the door. As they filed into the room, his great walrus mustache cured above his beaming mouth, and he greeted Harry with great enthusiasm.

The dungeon was, most unusually, already full of vapors and odd smells. Josh sniffed interestingly, passing some bubbling cauldrons, smelling to very familiar potions. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ernie sat at a table. The four Ravenclaws sat at a table together. Josh, Daphne, Tracey, and Draco sat together as Nott took a table to himself to which he seemed pleased to have all the room to himself. Josh sat at the end of the table, near a golden cauldron that was emitting such a seductive scents Josh had ever inhaled; It reminded him of something made with cherries and vanilla, quills, and cinnamon pastries. And it suddenly dawned on him as he glanced towards Daphne. She used cherry vanilla lotion, and her hands always smelled like quills, and her favorite deserts were made with cinnamon. Daphne noticed her boyfriend looking at her. She smiled. Josh, having a dazed look upon his face, smiled back.

"Now then," Slughorn said, "Scales out, everyone, and potion kits, and don't forget your copies and Advanced Potion Making..." Harry's hand shot up. "Harry, m'boy?"

"I haven't got a book or scales or anything - nor's Ron - we didn't realize we'd be able to do the N.E.W.T., you see - "

"Ah yes, Professor McGonagall did mention, not to worry my dear boy. You can use the ingredients from the store cupboard today, and I'm sure we can lend you some scales and we've got a small stock of old books here, they'll do until you can write to Flourish and Bott's..." Slughorn strode over to a cupboard, grabbing a couple of books and then handling them over to Ron and Harry.

"Now then," said Slughorn, returning to the front of the class. "I've prepared a few potions for you to have a look at, our of interest, you know. These are the kind of things you ought to be able to make after completing your N.E.W.T.s. You ought to have heard of em, even if you haven't made em yet. Anyone tell me what this one is?" He indicated the cauldron nearest Nott. Josh raised slightly to see the was colorless potion boiling away inside it. He knew what it was.

Hermione briskly raised her hand, as did Daphne. Slughorn pointed towards Hermione. "It's Veritaserum, a colorless, odorless potion that forces the drinker to tell the truth," She said.

"Very good, very good!" Slughorn said happily. "Now," he continued, pointing at the cauldron nearest the Ravenclaw table. "This one here is pretty well-known...featured in a few Ministry leaflets as well...Who can -?"

Hermione raised her hand in the hair once more, answering the it was Polyjuice Potion. Slughorn was impressed, and went on towards the last potion, and once again, Hermione answered to what it was. It was a powerful love potion, Amortentia, mentioning its characteristics, and how it smells differently to each person to what attracts them. For example, Hermione blushed as she smelled broom polish, rain, and pine soap. Slughorn was impressed with Hermione and when he learned her name, made the connection with Harry and his words of her being the smartest witch of their year. Slughorn awarded Hermione with twenty points.

"Now then, it's time to start some work," Slughorn said.

"Sir, you haven't told us what's in that one," Ernie said, pointing at a small black cauldron standing on Slughorn's desk. The potion within was splashing merrily; it was color of molten gold, and large drops were leaping like goldfish above the surface, though not a particle had spilled.

"Oho!" Slughorn said again. "Yes, that. Well, that one, ladies and gentlemen, is a most curious little potion is Felix Felicis." Josh sat up straight. He knew exactly what that potion was and what it did. I take it, that you know what this potion does, Miss Granger?"

"It's liquid Luck!" Hermione asked excitedly. "It makes you lucky!"

"Precisely!" Slugorn said, and then rewarded her another ten points. "Yes, it's a funny little potion, Felix Felicis. Desperately tricky to make, and disastrous to get it wrong. However, if brewe correctly, as this has been, you will find that all of your endeavors tend to succeed...at least until the effects wear off. Dangerous if consumed in large quantities. One should only take it sparingly and very occasionally." Everyone looked on in awe and interest. "And that, is what I shall be offering as a prize in this lesson." There was a deafening silence. "One tiny bottle of Felix Felicis. Enough for twelve hours' luck. From dawn till dusk, you will be lucky in everything you attempt. However, Felix Felicis being banned from competitions, sporting events, exams or elections, is a given. It is only to be used on an ordinary day to make it extraordinary. So, open your text books to page ten. You will find the instructions on making the Draught of Living Death. The person who does the best, will win the Felix Felicis. Off you go!"

The students, all who were interested in winning this prize, eagerly began to move, quickly weighing their ingredients and carefully reading the instructions of the potion. Josh smirked to himself, know that that prize was just as good as his. He followed the instructions down to the letter. He was very adept at Potions. As he created his potion of Living Death, he look around to take a gander at other students progress. Hermione's and Daphne's potions seem more close to what his potion looked like. Ron was cursing under his breath, sounding as if he wasn't doing a very good job. Tracey and Draco seemed to look at their potions in confusion, looking into their cauldrons to see if the missed a step. Josh looked over at Harry who was severely concentrating and reading the book very close.

"And time's up!" called Slughorn. "Stop stirring, please!"

Slughorn slowly moved among the table, peering into cauldrons. He made no comment, but occasionally gave the potions a stir or sniff. He moved over to Josh's table, giving an approving nod to Daphne, and a nod and slight grin to Josh's potion. Josh smirked. Slughorn raised eyebrows to Tracey and Draco's potions. Felix Felicis was as good as Josh's or so he thought. Slughorn moved over to the last table, with the Gryffindors and Ernie. He passed over Ron's and Ernie's potions, and gave Hermione's potion another approving nod. Finally, he moved over to Harry's potion, and a look of incredulous delight spread over his face.

"The clear winner!" he cried to the dungeon. Josh's smirk was wiped from his face to the look of shock. "Excellent, excellent Harry! Good lord, it's clear you've inherited your mother's talent. She was a dab hand at potions, Lily was! Here you are, then, here you are - one bottle of Felix Felicis, as promised, and use it well." Josh looked on in confusion as Harry accepted the Felicis. Most of others were looking just as confused, angry or disappointed. Hermione looked at Harry with all three emotions. However, Josh was always better than Harry at potions; better than most, even his girlfriend and Hermione. But what changed? Why was Harry so better at him at potions all of a sudden?


End file.
